Being Engaged With Someone You Don't Even Know !
by vanessa-christian
Summary: Chapter 20 up! Mimi and Matt are bethroted to each other by their parents, without them even knowing first! But what if Mimi's parents misses her and maybe wants something more? Will this be good or bad? Are Matt and Mimi getting any better now?
1. you don't have to yell

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But the story, the idea and other stuffs are mine=)  
  
  
  
Note: T.K and Matt are no way related in this story, they're just friends. Matt's the only child of Mr. and Mrs.Ishida and filthy rich. Same as Mimi of Mr.and Mrs. Tachikawa. Tai is Matt's bestfriend and Sora's Mimi's.  
  
  
  
Being Engaged With Someone You Don't Even Know !!! (This is a Mimato fic/ I do not know if there'll be other pairings in the future)  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************** "Nani?!" Matt replied from upstairs.  
  
"Well don't just ask! Come down here!" his mom said from the kitchen 'This kid's giving me wringkles' thought his mom. Just then Matt went down with a scowl. "What? You just interrupted my favorite film ever!"  
  
"Well... honey I want you to pick someone for me at the airport." his mom asked her.  
  
"Why? And who's he?" he asked sitting just across his mom.  
  
"She's a she." his mom "and I'm telling you, you can't decline, this is very important... after all she's a very nice girl, just like a princess you won't regret, and i won't even wonder ven if you thatnk me afterwards."  
  
"Why don't you?" he retorted, obviously he's on the bad mood.  
  
"Well i can't. I'll be on a meeting." she said smiling. "Well go now or else you'll be late." when she noticed he wasn't even flinching, "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"Huh?" he raised his head when he realised she's noticing something, "Nani-- no-- ok, I'll go pick him up. From where airport?"  
  
"I told you she's a she and before I forgot her name's Mimi, she just arrive from the States, don't forget! Be kind to her!"  
  
"Ok...ok..ok.." then he stomped off their mansion to the airport.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Airport~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Geez, where's the gal?' Yamato thought to himself. The airport he's in is sure overcrowded and he's having a hard time finding someone that'll match his mom's description.  
  
'Hah! At last! After the long flight I'm here at Japan, I've never been here since I was three... now where's this cute guy whose my mom telling me that will pick me up!' Mimi thought scanning the area if there's any sign of a cute guy.  
  
"That's it ! I've been standing here for almost an hour and no sign from Mimi." he said angrily. 'I wonder what she looks like...' he tought placing his index finger at his chin "Wait a minute... how am I supposed to find her if the only thing that I know is her name?" he said out loud.  
  
"So according to my mom's description, he should be at least 6 inches taller than me." she scanned the area but to her suprise most of the guys were ALMOST all the guys stood 4 inches and above to her. "Guess that height won't help me, then again my mom also told me he has cute blue eyes with a cute blonde spiky hair..." she then scanned the area once more 'Hey why's mom description to this guy's always precede by the word cute?  
  
"WHERE IS SHE? MIMI...MIMI...MIMI..." he said to himself loud enough to get attention.  
  
Mimi then suddenly raised her head in suprise "Did I just heard my name?" the she turned her back to see a guy that matched her mom's description, a cute guy with a cute blue eyes and also a cute blonde spiky hair, when she was about to tap his shoulder she stepped dead on her tracks... that definitely angered her so much...  
  
"DOES THAT GIRL KNOW THAT I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO DO? MIMI WHERE ARE YOU IF YOU'RE OUT HERE SOMEWHERE, SHOW YOURSELF... DON'T WORRY ITS NOT YOUR FAULT BEING UGLY!!! COME OUT FROM YOUR HIDING...NOW!!! I MEAN IT!!!" he said very loudly definitely getting a huge attention from the crowd.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME UGLY INFRONT OF THE CROWD! HOW DARE YOU JUDGE PEOPLE WITHOUT SEEING HER/HIM FIRST!!!" she retorted outloud very red from anger.  
  
Matt looked at her, studying her face I guess I'm wrong she's so... but... she has a big mouth and everything... well I guess I have to say sorry...' "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know that you were there I just thought that you wouldn't show up... that's why I thought you we're you know.... so I..I...I...here let me help you with that." he said trying to take her the luggage from her hands but instead handling it to him gently she ditched it to her.  
  
"THERE!!!" she yelled "You don't have to yell! I said I'm sorry!"  
  
"THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!!!"  
  
"WELL IF YOU DON'T WANT MY HELP THEN FINE! BE THAT WAY! HERE TAKE THIS YOU STUBBORN LITTLE GIRL!!!" he yelled throwing her luggage back to her  
  
"STUBBORN? WHO ARE CALLING STUBBORN? IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CALLED ME UGLY ON THE FIRST PLACE!!! NOT TO MENTION YOU HAVEN'T YET SEE ME BEFORE!!! TAKE THIS BACK, WILL YOU? YOU KNOW I CAN'T CARRY THIS---"  
  
"WHO CARES? I WON'T CARRY THOSE FOR YOU!!! IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU THREW IT ON MY FACE THEN WHAT YOU EXPECT ME TO? TO BE AN ANGEL? AFTER ALL YOU REACTED... CARRYING FOR YOU? NO WAY!!! I WOULDN'T!!!"  
  
"Please..." she pleaded lowering her voice gulping her pride.  
  
"TO REMIND YOU AGAIN... ITS YOUR FAULT THAT YOU CARRY ALL THOSE ITEMS KNOWING THAT YOU CAN NOT CARRY THOSE!"  
  
"YOU'RE NOT A GENTLEMAN!!!"  
  
"WHO CARES? YOU'RE A STUBBORN ONE!!!" he started to walk away.  
  
"WAIT UP!!!"  
  
"STUBBORN!!!"  
  
"GRRR!" she said between her teeth. "Someday I'll make you pay Ishida! Mark my words!!!" she mumbled to herself silenlty but loud enough to reach Matt's hearing range.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Author's Note: Give me 5 (FIVE) good reviews to encourage me writing more--- if so, I'll update then the next chapter, IF I get the reviews. Like it? Tell me... flames are ok but not too much please=) R&R 


	2. family matters

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But the story, the idea and other stuffs are mine=)  
  
  
  
Note: T.K and Matt are no way related in this story, they're just friends. Matt's the only child of Mr. and Mrs.Ishida and filthy rich. Same as Mimi of Mr.and Mrs. Tachikawa. Tai is Matt's bestfriend and Sora's Mimi's.  
  
  
  
  
  
Being Engaged With Someone You Don't Even Know !!! (This is a Mimato fic/ I do not know if there'll be other pairings in the future)  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
It's late evening when they arrived on the Ishida's House  
  
  
  
When Mimi saw her parents she automatically ask her mother.  
  
  
  
"Mom why did you let your cute daughter together from an unknown stranger?" Mimi asked her mother angrily.  
  
  
  
"Well first because he is the only one i know that i can trust-----" before Mrs. Tachikawa continue what she was saying---  
  
  
  
"TRUST??? IS THAT SO? IF YOU CAN TRUST THAT STUPID GUY, THEN WHY DID HE LET ME CARRY THOSE THINGS???" She yelled at her mom. then Matt entered in their conversation.  
  
  
  
"Because you're a stupid girl who always yell at me." Matt said in a calm voice.  
  
  
  
"But how dare you to accused me like that???"  
  
  
  
"Because I thought that you are hiding from me"  
  
  
  
"WHAT MIMI TACHIKAWA A BEAUTIFUL GIRL WILL HIDE ON YOU?" She yelled at Matt.  
  
  
  
"Well then stop that argument, the food that we are going to eat is getting cold in a minute." Matt's mom as she thought would be better cause she thinks that their argument is getting serious for them.  
  
  
  
"Oh before we forgot, Matt, Mimi We will talk after the dinner."Mimi's father proclaimed.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the dining room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While taking their designated seats Mimi turned to her dad to ask him...  
  
  
  
"Why am I here in Japan? Am I going to move here permanently?"Mimi asked her parents in a calm voice.  
  
  
  
Before Mr. Tachikawa could answer his daughter...  
  
"Whoa!!! I've heard an impossible words coming from you" Matt said then he continue. "Ms. Mimi Tachikawa speaks in a low voice???"Then he laughed at Mimi.  
  
Mimi's sight became dark... but thanks to Matt's mother she tried to calm herself down...  
  
"Matt stop that. We're currently eating."  
  
"So your saying that i can tease her after dinner?"Matt said.  
  
"Matt that's not my point, Im saying that you don't have to tease her."  
  
"Then sorry!!!"  
  
Mimi laughed at him.  
  
"GRRRRR!!!!"Matt said. 'One day you'll repay for what have you done to MATT ISHIDA!!!' He thought.  
  
"Well is that all you can say to me now???" Mimi said at him laughing.  
  
"Stop that Mimi. Matt stop then you have to stop too."Mr. Tachikawa said.  
  
"Silence pls. coming from all of you!!! That's not right fighting when you eating."Mr. Ishida said.  
  
When they finish eating, all of them has taken their seats at the living room...  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
What will happen next? Will Mimi stay at Japan for just relaxation or for some serious matters? Curious? It's for you to find out.... =)  
  
Author's Note: Give me 5 (FIVE) good reviews to encourage me writing more--- if so, I'll update then the next chapter, IF I get the reviews. Like it? Tell me... flames are ok but not too much please=) R&R 


	3. Ok what are you up to?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Just the story itself, ok?  
  
BEING ENGAGED TO SOMEONE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW (This is a Mimato fic.)  
  
*******************************************  
  
That night after dinner at the Ishida residence...  
  
Mimi stuck out her tounge while Matt did also the same. "WHY ARE YOU DOING EXACTLY WHAT I AM DOING?!?" Mimi glared at him, one that could send daggers.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING EXACTLY WHAT I AM DOING?!?" Matt imitated her once again and laughed histerically.  
  
"That's it I have had enough of your stupidness!" Mimi then turned to her father. "Dad why am I here?" she asked her father sweetly.  
  
"Well..." her father's face turned serious for a moment, then smiled warmly to her afterwards. "Well sweety... this is what we think the best for you." then her Father looked to her mom, "Right?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" exclaimed her mother clapping both hands in front.  
  
"We're actually going on a business trip. And we decided to leave you here in Japan with Matt and his wonderful family, instead of leaving you alone there, it's feels better to know that you're in good hands!" Exclaimed her mother cheerfully.  
  
"You mean, I have to spend the rest of my vacation, here?!?" Mimi cried.  
  
"Well you're very lucky to have me with you." Stated Matt.  
  
"Lucky?!? What are talking about lucky?" she cried. "You call the situation, being stuck up with you in one roof, lucky?" she gasped for air for a while, "FIRST, YOU HUMILATED ME THEN THIS... UGH!!!" she blew the strands of her hair the forehead, "What a life!"  
  
"Mimi... honey, this will be the best vacation, you'll ever have... afterall this will be your future..." Her mom said with her eyes, sparkled very different.  
  
"Future?" she raised one brow. "Just what do you mean by that?"  
  
"Uh--that, just wait when we come back, and you'll see..." her father's voice trailed off.  
  
"Uh- whatever!" she retorted.  
  
"Ok, now that Mimi knows, we better go and fix our rooms." Mrs. Ishida said. Then they started to stand up. Mimi's kind of upset about her parents, but the other part of her feels excited about something. 'I just hope things will go well...' she thought to herself. Then a hand felt on her shoulders, when she looked up, she saw Matt smiling down at her.  
  
"Don't worry, in this place, I won't kill you or something!" he said with teasing smile.  
  
Mimi just stuck her tounge out. And walked away swifly.  
  
******************************************  
  
After that conversation with her parents, Mimi can't sleep so she decided to venture downstairs to look around the house. 'This house is sure big!' she thought to herself while her eyes are wandering around the house. She turned on the lights. She just walk inside the living room. She was about to go when something like a book captured her interests.  
  
"Well... what do you know..." she muttered upon seeing photo albums scattered on the tables. "Looks like Matt's parents, left these lying around." Then she looked at the album and saw the pictures then a smile rested on her face.  
  
She saw a baby Matt in a crib. Shee also saw other Matt's picture as she turn the pages but on the last page, she saw one that made her never leave her eyes on them. It was Matt, taken on a studio. She looked around the room, and no one's there. So she carefully take off the picture from the album and then "You don't have to sneak in for that you could just ask." came a voice behind the door.  
  
"Matt!" she exclaimed then hide her face from embarassment.  
  
"What did you do that for? You always embarass your face, why the sudden shy?" Matt said teasing her and slowly walking near her.  
  
She was about to speak when she hesitated so she just closed her mouth.  
  
"Can't say anythign, neh? Alittle shy are we?" Matt said throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"You know why I want to get this?" she showed him his picture, "I'll go to a witch or whoever who knows how to cast a spell and I'll wish that, that face of yours to rot!" she retorted. Her blood is definitely boiling at this moment.  
  
"Really?" Matt raised his right brow. "Or should we say to charm me?"  
  
"Huh?" Mimi said innocently.  
  
"Of course, to make me fall for you cause you're head over heels for me!" Mimi's eye went wide upon Matt's Statement.  
  
"FOR YOUR INFORMATION... I HATE MOST OF ALL CONCEITED PEOLE!!!" she said with hands on her waist.  
  
"Are you sure?" he said nearing her with a few inches away so that Mimi could feel his sexy breath on her neck. he then looked straight into her eyes. And as Matt expected, Mimi faced his gazes. Matt inched again to Mimi, while she closed her eyes preparing for a kiss but his lips didn't touch hers. She opened her eyes and saw Matt's face away from her and smirking.  
  
"You didn't expect that, did you?" he said then crossed his arms infront of his chest.  
  
Mimi don't know what to react, she just hid her face on her hands and ran away back to the guest room, her room.  
  
"Why is he doing this to me?" she asked to herself and bursted into tears from embarassment. "He's the one who started this. Why does he always have to treat me like this?"  
  
Then the door flung open and revealed a blond-spike haired Matt. "What are you doing here?" Mimi asked him stilll glaring at him.  
  
"I..." Matt started but his voice trailed off.  
  
"What?" she retorted.  
  
"I just wanted to know if my theories are right."  
  
"What theories?" she's still angry.  
  
"..."  
  
"I bet, that's if I like you, right?" she said.  
  
"..."  
  
"So how's the progress doing?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
He walked to the girl. "You can stop just right there!" Mimi said.  
  
"You know what, no one has ever humilated me the way you did!"  
  
"I'm sorry..." Matt wisphered softly but loud enough to Mimi's hearing.  
  
"You're what?" she laughed sarcastically. "It's a miracle."  
  
"You don't know me much to judge me in the outside." he said in a serious tone and walked to Mimi just like what he did a while ago but this time Mimi wasn't prepared to share a kiss from Matt Ishida.  
  
***********************************  
  
What is in Matt's mind? He teases her then kiss her? Piss her then say sorry? What was he thinking? Does Mimi have a thing for him? What will happen to the two when Mimi's parents go?  
  
Author: So how is it? Thanks to those who reviewed, very much. =) Please Review again, tell me what you think. 


	4. reactions?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But the story, the idea and other stuffs are mine=)  
  
  
  
Note: T.K and Matt are no way related in this story, they're just friends. Matt's the only child of Mr. and Mrs.Ishida and filthy rich. Same as Mimi of Mr.and Mrs. Tachikawa. Tai is Matt's bestfriend and Sora's Mimi's. Sorry for the delay and thanks very much to those who reviewed on the last chapter.  
  
Being Engaged With Someone You Don't Even Know !!!  
  
(This is a Mimato fic/ I do not know if there'll be other pairings in the future)  
  
**********************************************************  
  
It's been almost three days since that kiss that Matt shared with Mimi and since that day, has shown no sign of regret nor a motive that he wanted it again. It seems like there's nothing that happened. But for Mimi, everything's still fresh on her mind. She can barely remember his words, "You don't know me much to judge me in the outside."  
  
These words still inside her head. She let out a moan. "Where is he?" she asked herself.  
  
"Looking for me?" Matt asked her from the back and held her tiny waist from that position.  
  
"There you are!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
"Sure do!" Matt opened his mouth to reply but there's someone who called, "Mimi!"  
  
They turned their heads, Matt quickly removed his hands and distance from the girl.  
  
"There you are!" Mrs. Tachikawa said.  
  
She was wearing a very formal suit, obviously she's up for some very important meetings for the Tachikawa Company. Then her husband came into view and kissed Mimi on the cheek.  
  
"Sweety we have to go."  
  
"Now...?" Mimi said lazily.  
  
"Well we've already told you about this before, didn't we?" her dad retorted to her whining.  
  
"Yes... but... I'll gonna miss two a lot."  
  
"Yeah, but Matt's here to keep you accompanied." Mrs. Tachikawa assured her daughter.  
  
"..."  
  
Mr. Tachikawa just can't take the look on his daughter's face anymore so he decided to tell her the surprise of her life.  
  
"Ok sweetie, just for your sake we'll say the surprise we're keeping from you, to cheer you up."  
  
"Surprise?" Mimi raised a brow.  
  
"The one we're holding for you." her mom said.  
  
This conversation has gotten into Matt and became very interested on the topic.  
  
"Follow us, both of you." Mimi's dad said but it's more like a command.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Mimi found herself face to face to Mr. and Mrs. Ishida at the Ishida's study room. She looked around at the well decorated room. Every furnishing is at it's proper place and there's no doubt that their family is definitely rich.  
  
"We tried to keep this a secret for you two but we guess we just can't hide it." Mr. Ishida started.  
  
From the corner of Mimi's eyes, she can see her mother tightened her grip to her dad. And on the other corner is Matt. He's listening very intently to his father. His face seems to show no other expression than interest.  
  
"This is what we thought the best for you two." Now it's Mimi's father's turn to speak.  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked her father.  
  
"I can't understand a thing on what's happening.  
  
"Well... to go straight to both of you..." Mr. Ishida's voice trailed off, but Mimi's father continued,  
  
"We arranged the both of you to each other. You'll be married, but the date and the other things aren't just planed, YET---" he said, emphasizing the last word. Mimi don't know what to say. A part of her wants Matt for herself but the other part of her, doesn't like what's going on. She just don't know what to do nor what to say. Then Matt opened his mouth to answer and to her suprise, he began...  
  
********************************************************  
  
How's that? What do you think? What is this on Matt's mind? What will he say? What will Mimi do? Will she agree or decline? Pls. review!!! I'll update after good reviews I hope that this time its more that the last time. Thank vey much again!!! 


	5. Now What?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But the story, the idea and other stuffs are mine=)  
  
  
  
Note: T.K and Matt are no way related in this story, they're just friends. Matt's the only child of Mr. and Mrs.Ishida and filthy rich. Same as Mimi of Mr.and Mrs. Tachikawa. Tai is Matt's bestfriend and Sora's Mimi's. Sorry for the delay and thanks very much to those who reviewed on the last chapter.  
  
Being Engaged With Someone You Don't Even Know !!!  
  
(This is a Mimato fic/ I do not know if there'll be other pairings in the future)  
  
********************************************************** Previously:  
  
"We arranged the both of you to each other. You'll be married, but the date and the other things aren't just planed, YET---" he said, emphasizing the last word. Mimi don't know what to say. A part of her wants Matt for herself but the other part of her, doesn't like what's going on. She just don't know what to do nor what to say. Then Matt opened his mouth to answer and to her suprise, he began...  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"I don't even like her!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
Mimi was shocked. 'Matt...' she thought softly. 'You mean all the sweet things that you said to me the other days that passed are all lies!!! You never liked me, even appreciate me. I HATE YOU!' she thought angrily.  
  
"LIER! I thought you liked me? You said you do!" Mimi cried.  
  
Matt just shrugged but deep inside him he felt sorry for Mimi. "Well... its not my fault you believed me in the first place." he stated in a 'as-a- matter-fact' tone.  
  
Mimi narrowed her eyes, now she doesn't care anymore even if her parents are watching her or Matt's. She just wanted out of there. She felt more than humilated. Oh how she hated Matt at those moments.  
  
"Don't tell me you believed them all! Oh wait, of course you believed those, you have a crush on me remember?" Matt added making himself more convincing but who is he really lying?  
  
"Mom, Dad, Matt, everyone! I hate you all!" she cried as she stomped her way out of the Ishida's study room.  
  
"Mimi wait!" her mom tried to stop her by following her but she had gone out.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Whenever she feels anything, she just always come near the plants specially the roses... it just seemed to comfort her. Her tears trailed freely down on her cheeks as she remember every lies that Matt said to her. How she hated herself for falling for him so easily. She remembered how Matt said the words like 'I like you', how he kissed her, how everything! "Fool, I am for buying his crafts." she wisphered to herself. "All the while I thought he like me for something but I was wrong!" she silently thought more as she examine the red roses. She noticed that it wasn't cared properly and its nearly wilting.  
  
She dried her tears and decided to put fertilizers on it. "Great, no fertilizers!" she exclaimed as of what she found out. "I'm really tired of everyone. I guess I have to get fertilizers myself. The gardeners here are as dumb as their masters." Then she left the storage room and went to the kitchen to ask the maids where she could get even a box of fertilizers.  
  
"Just few blocks away from here there's a shop. Don't worry I'll get one for you." said one of the maids.  
  
"You don't have to bother... I'll get it myself." with that she strode out of the house.  
  
While walking at the street she mumbled words, cursing everyone, everything to do with Matt, well specially Matt. When she arrived at the shop she didn't even noticed the cute guy at the counter smiling at down at her, probably he likes her.  
  
"Morning! What can I do for you?" he began. "By the way what's your name? I've never seen you around before... youmust be new, where--"  
  
"Look I'm here to buy not to flirt!" she stated firmly.  
  
"Well I'm just trying to be nice... anyway are you free toni--"  
  
"Give me a box of fertilizer."  
  
The guy handed her a box and began again. "Here. Anyway my name's Micheal..."  
  
She raise her head to get herself a better view of the gu introducing himself. 'Matt's not the only cute around here... c'mon and do something...' said a voice inside her mind. 'Maybe I could sav tears for this one.' she thought as she got the fetilizers. "Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa. And oh! By the way yeah, tonight would be fine." she said with a pleasant smile.  
  
Micheal thought for a moment and asked. "That would be nicer. Where do you live?"  
  
"Well just pick me up at the Ishida's." the moment she said 'Ishida' she felt sick. And with that she left the shop.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
"Where have you been?" Matt asked her coldly. The moment she entered the door.  
  
"Out." she replied rather coldly.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Why? Do you care?" she retorted as she walked off heading for the stairs to her her bedroom.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry--" he tried to explain by stopping her by holding her in the arm. He wanted to say to her that he didn't mean what he said.  
  
"I have a date tonight so I have to a beauty rest." she tried to release her arm from his grip, with his situation she succeeded then walked more.  
  
"Date?!?" he raised an eyebrow then followed her more. Emotions are flowing inside him, something more like 'jealousy'.  
  
"Yeah! Anything wrong with that?" she retorted.  
  
"We just broke off then you're out with another guy?"  
  
"We? Broke off? thought there was never 'we'?"  
  
"Whatever! Hey---" he tried to stop her from walking away more.  
  
"Excuse me I have a date... Did I forgot to mention that?" Mimi said. She somewhat like the way he reacted from the news.  
  
"Uhm.. excuse me sir... ma'am," the maid interrupted "Sir Yamato... there's a phoe call for you for a certain girl named Stephanie."  
  
"Stephanie?" Mimi raised an eyebrow the looked at Matt. And Matt who seemed to be looking at Mimi, smirked upon her reaction. "I'll get it." he said with a smile. The he walked towards the phone followed by Mimi.. He picked up the receiver and covered it for a moment.  
  
"Well I thought you have a date?" Matt with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah." she replied then walked off towards upstairs but not to her room but to the end table at the corridor where another phone was placed. She was about to pick it up but hesitated 'Mimi this is not good! You're interfering with someon's private call!' said inside her mind. 'Whatever! I don't care! I can't just let let Matt with some other girl! Afterall I'm her fiance...' Now she picked it up and listened to the conversation on the line.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Matt, I'm sorry..." said a female voice (Stephanie)  
  
"I thought I told you, that I never wanted to hear from you again?"  
  
"All I want is just a second chance. I realized that I can't live without you..."  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes upon hearing the female's line. 'I guess they fit more perfect for each other, both liers!'  
  
Matt thought for a minute. 'Mimi's got a date! I'll show her...'  
  
"Ok. I'll see you at seven sharp! Don't keep me waiting." he replied sharply.  
  
Mimi felt anger inside her rise up to her head. She couldn't resist the urge to talk anymore. "No!"  
  
"Mimi?" Matt confirmed. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing!" with that Mimi placed the receiver back.  
  
"Matt who is she?" asked Stepahnie.  
  
"..."  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"I' ll pick you up at 7 sharp. I just have to confront someone." then Matt hung up the phone.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
There! Now that they both have dates... what happens next? What will Matt have to say for sneaky Mimi? Who's this stepahine? What is she go to do with Matt? Please review... 


	6. its a good night afterall

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But the story, the idea and other stuffs are mine=)  
  
Thank you very much to those who reviewed, it was really appreciated.  
  
Note: T.K and Matt are no way related in this story, they're just friends. Matt's the only child of Mr. and Mrs.Ishida and filthy rich. Same as Mimi of Mr.and Mrs. Tachikawa. Tai is Matt's bestfriend and Sora's Mimi's. Sorry for the delay and thanks very much to those who reviewed on the last chapter.  
  
Being Engaged With Someone You Don't Even Know !!!  
  
(This is a Mimato fic/ I do not know if there'll be other pairings in the future)  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Previously:  
  
"Mimi?" Matt confirmed. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing!" with that Mimi placed the receiver back.  
  
"Matt who is she?" asked Stepahnie.  
  
"..."  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"I' ll pick you up at 7 sharp. I just have to confront someone." then Matt hung up the phone.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Matt knocked on the wooden door about almost 10 times now, still the person inside hasn't decided to open it. "Mimi! Open this door!"  
  
"Sorry I'm too lazy to get my butt out of this bed coz as you can seeI'm trying to havea sleep." yelled a voice inside.  
  
"Fine!" Matt walked away from the door and towards the kitchen.  
  
"Matt I'm sorry..." Mimi said clutching the covers towards her body. The truth is, she ofte can't understand herself. Sometimes she would claim that Matt is her fiance. But she when she realized what she had said she would convince herself that she hated him for what he had done her. 'What did he done wrong to me?' that struck her. Yes, right then and there, it is a fact that he's always pissing her. But when sometimes, when no one's looking he's trying to be nice to her. "Argh what is with him?!?" she whined rather loudly throwing both hands up in the air cause of exasperation.  
  
Unfortunately, the door just opene and the person to blame just heard what she had just said. "I dunno." he eyed her. Examining the whole her from her head to her toe. "What are you doing? You look like you've just gotten out of Mental Hospital."  
  
"That's what I thought I was going to ask you myself! What are you doing here?" she said throwing the pillows which the guy caught with both hands.  
  
"For your information... let me just remind you that this is my house, that's why I have all the access within this house. And this room happened to have a spare key, that's why I had opened it. Got it? Or do I have repeat it all over again?" Matt explained trying his bet to piss her of again.  
  
"Mr. Ishida, Uck!" Mimi made a face like she's sick or something. "You're telling me that you can do that... fine! But that's interfering with my personal stuffs. What if I'm out? Doing something like changing clothes? What---"  
  
"Hey for once you got a brain, Oh thank God! That is exactly my point! You're messing up with MY life! MY phone calls...what's with you, huh?" he asked with hands crossed infront of his chest. He's now sitting at end of the bed. What Matt had said kept her silent. True, what she did was wrong. 'Stupid mouth! Why can't you just shut up?' she scolded herself in her thoughts.  
  
"So I guess I just have to leave THAT to you're consience. That IS if you have one." Matt said standing up.  
  
"Of courseI have one... that's why I'm saying you this, I'm sorry..." she bowed her head to show that she is sincere asking an apology. Matt just smiled to her and stode away. Mimi sensed this, "Where are you--"  
  
"Going? To my room, I want to have a rest. I have a date, you knew that, right? afterall you heard our conversation, right?" Matt said trying his best to increase guilt inside her and he was successful at the look of the situation.  
  
"You're still going?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"You already have me as your fiancee then you're having another one! How dare--"  
  
"You're the one who started this, and hey you told me that you hate us, that includes me right? And I thought no one like this engagement so why would we stick to the idea?"  
  
Mimi felt her eyes' warmth, saying that she's about to let out a tear. But don't want him to see her crying over him, that would just makehim more proud. So she gulped everything. "Yeah you're right, I too havea date. You go and rest while I'll have a rest too."  
  
"Yeah whatever!" Matt rolled his eyes and 'What was her drama afterall?' he mumbled to himself and with that Mimi was again left all alone to herself in her new luxurous room.  
  
************************************  
  
Matt really don't want to go to this 'date' it was just last week that he and Stephanie broke up. And now she's coming back to him. He don't want this, the only reason that he's doing this is... 'Why am I really doing this?' Matt asked himself while staring at the ceiling. Lying on his bed, he's thinking about his date. 'Is this a smart move? I guess I don't have any feelings for my ex-gf anymore... but why am I dating her again?' he thought more, then this voice come to his mind 'Maybe you really don't want to go, you just don't want to be left out. Coz Mimi's got a date.' Matt realized that he has clenched his fist upon the thought, so he unclenched it. 'Who is she dating anyway?... hey what do I care?'  
  
Annoyed with himself, he got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom and when he got out. The fresh scent of him filled the room. He picked a navy blue polo shirt and black pants for his date. He applied his musk and prepared himself more, of course he wanted to look good for tonight, at least.  
  
Mimi on the other hand, realized that its about time she prepare herself for her 'date'. So she got out of bed and took a bath then went straight to her closet. She really doesn't feel like going anymore to her so-called date but she got no choice, what's done is done. "I don't know, but I got a bad feeing about this..." she mumble to herself while taking out her pink halter top and gray skirt and to match it with black boots. She wore her accessories in place, which includes some other stuffs.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Micheal's now facing the Ishida's gate, wearing his casual clothes. He arrived there at lease three minute before seven in hand for he doesn't have any intention keeing his date waiting. He ringed the bell three times. And a maid dress in uniform answered him, which also directed him inside. She told him to sit on the luxurious sofa before she went upstairs to notify the girl.  
  
It didn't took long before Mimi was infront of him, and Oh! he can't even take his eyes off her. But unfortunately, she wasn't alone she's with a certain blonde guy with spiked hair, who all in all look very... undescribable.  
  
"Who's he?" the guy asked Mimi.  
  
"Oh, Matt meet Micheal. Micheal meet Matt." Mimi introduced.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Micheal greeted him stretching his hand out for him to shake. Matt looked at his hands for a second 'So this guy's her date...' Matt thought who can't help but to feel jealous with the guy whose hand is reaching for his for a hand shake. Next to this he accepted it.  
  
"Very well then, I have to go. I have a date too you know." Matt said his voice hinting something.  
  
"Nice meeting you again." Micheal said. "Yeah me too." then Matt plastered a fake smileon his face.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Matt arrived infront of Stephanie's house and honked. After three, she was out and they were off the road without a single word said. While driving Matt realized that Stephanie's acting a little odd for tonight. He studied her clothes, shes just wearing a short black skirt to match her maroon tube top. She crossed her leg over her right, revealing her white legs. Stephanie knew this would take effect on him but to her suprisehe didn't even react from it. And that's where the silence was broken.  
  
"Don't tell me that you think that still have that effect on me." he stated firmly.  
  
"What do you mean?" it was Stephanie who tried to sound as innocent as she could.  
  
Matt chuckled a bit. "You know Steph, I know you could do better than that. C'mon show me a better act."  
  
"Matt, what is your point anyway?"  
  
"My point? Nothing. Well anyway let's change the topic." Matt said thinking of some other things they could talkabout while Stephanie's sat still with no word at all.  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"I want you back."  
  
"Give me a good reason why."  
  
"I love you---"  
  
"Crap." Then Matt step at the brake. "We're here." he said coldly. He got out of the car and went over to her door and opened it for her, being a gentleman. They were silent all the way through. After the order things, they sat silent waiting for their meal. "Why don't we change our topic?"  
  
"Fine with me." Matt said cooly but still, cold.  
  
"Matt it is really nice of you to go out with me tonight." she looked around at the cozy restaurant while Matt's just staring at the white table cloth. "What's with this cloth that you want to stare at it more than me?" she's starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Huh? Uh-maybe its purer."  
  
"Matt what it your problem anyway? I'm trying to patch things up then you're here heating things up?" she said exasperatedly. Matt paused for a minute as he spotted the waiter's coming. He didn't reply until he the waiter hasn't finished placing their dinner. He can't take it anymore, he must end this all once and for all so he let her fnish her dinner before he began...  
  
************************************  
  
Mimi noticed since they entered the car, there was something in her date's eye that she couldn't seemed to understand. It's more like, he wanted something from her badly. In his eyes she could see admiration and something far more than that. He started the car, she placed her hands at her side and she's now beginning to reallized that it was very wrong, no she's crazy for wearing skirt. 'I knew it! I should've wore pants than this!' she mentally scold herself.  
  
"Why are you wringgling around like that?"  
  
"Me? Oh no, you must be mistaken. I'm completely fine." she denied.  
  
"Ok." then he sped up the car more. In no time they arrived at a cozy restaurant. He's been a gentleman to her that's why she calmed her alertness a little but she just couldn't help herself noticing his touch when he led her inside the establishment. His stares that seemed to bore deep into her soul and she didn't like it at all.  
  
They ordered their dinner. In times Mimi couldn't help bu to blame herself to be carried away by her anger to this stupid date. She just couldn't take his mind over the fact that she know not much about the whereabouts of the place they're in. Micheal inched a few more closer to her then she flinched. "Easy, I don't bite." he said with a little chuckle.  
  
"I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little cold here inside."  
  
"Hey I have an idea, why don't we go outside and take a walk?"  
  
"Uh--sounds nice..." she agreed doubtfully. He assisted her out of the seat gently. Then led her out of the establishment. At the corner of Mimi's eyes she thought she saw a girl's face buried in her hands and a guy with spiky- blond hair )((his back facing her). 'Poor girl...' she thought, Micheal seemed to notice this. "Don't mind them." he said.  
  
"Ok..." she said, now she's wondering where Matt could be. 'Are they enjoying their night out?'  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Matt that is so rude of you!" Steph said with her face buried in her hands.  
  
"I'm not just accusing you. I'm telling you what I saw!"  
  
"Matt no you must be mistaken! I'm not cheating you or something, I didn't go even a minute with Josh, I swear!" she then sobbed uncontrolably.  
  
"Steph, don't make a scene here!" he tried to reach for her. But she shoved his hands away. "You care about the scene, but me? Do you care about me? Me whose always been faithful to you!" she said raising her voice.  
  
"That does it! You think I don't have a proof? What will you say for yourself if I told that I was the one who caught you? At the backstage last Friday, huh? Was that you whose kissing Josh passionately like there's no tommorow? I had have enough of your pitiful excuses! I'm outta here!" he took off his wallet and left more than enough money at the table then out of the establishment to the car park.  
  
***********************  
  
"Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" Micheal said.  
  
"Me? Ah... of course." Mimi said while sitting on a bench. They were now at some dark place with bushes everywhere. 'This must be a garden, park or something...'  
  
"To me... you look one of a kind." he whispered to her ear.  
  
"Thanks." she said standing up. She don't want a close distance with the guy she's with. She turned her back at him. "Micheal, I don't feel good, maybe we could go out some other time... I want to go home."  
  
She could swear she felt a pair of arms hugged her from behind. When she lok at her waist, she's right someone's hugging her! "Micheal what are you doing?"  
  
"You seemed to be cold..."  
  
"I'm not cold! I wnat to go home NOW!" she said shakily. He brought his face to her neck and tried to kiss her but she pushed her away. She pushed her with all her might but he won't just let her go from his grip. She slapped his face then she kicked her he backed away from her, then she took her chance she ran fast, fast as could towards again the restaurant, she thought maybe there she could ask for security or even someone who could help her get back to the Ishida's. As she run she didn't even look where she was going when she bumped onto something.  
  
"Sorry!" she said standing up. She was suprised to see the person she bumped into.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the guy said.  
  
"Matt? I thought you were on a date?"  
  
"I was but then, why do you have to know?"  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"Where's your date?" Matt seemed to guess some details upon the look on her watery eyes. "C'mon I'll take you home." he said placing a hand on his shoulders.  
  
"You? You would do that for me?"  
  
"Yeah why not?"  
  
"Thanks... but no thanks."  
  
"Who would bring you home?"  
  
"Do you care?"  
  
"Fine! I'm going home you stay here."  
  
"Wait. I was just playing hard to get." she said trying to smile. He knew she was kidding him. He led her inside the car. Once inside, her tears began to flow silently. When he started the car, he knew she's crying but decided to keep silent. The drive was indeed silent but they their direction seemed not to lead to the Ishida's residence. On their way, Matt bought 4 cups of hot chocolate.  
  
"Matt where are we going?" she asked while wiping her tears.  
  
"Trust me. Just sit back, here use this." he handed her his handkerchief. He said as he continued his driving.  
  
"Thanks." Matt stopped the car on a deserted place. When they got out of the car, Mimi noticed that they were somewhere like a cliff, the place is grassy and from their location, you can see the busy city from afar.The place is so silent.  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
"You can't go home with that face..." he said talking about her tears. "I guess you and your Micheal didn't worked out huh?" Mimi just nodded. "You can tell me if you want or if you feel like it. It's ok if you don't want to talk about it, I understand." Mimi looked at his face, he seemed to be sincere.  
  
"He wanted 'something' from me and I don't like it. I had this feeling since we got into the car, I just ignored it coz I thought he'll respect me or something but I was wrong, he wanted to take advantage of my innocence." her tears began to flow freely again on her cheek. He didn't say anything, he waited for her to finish when he sensed that she's through, she noticed that she just wiped her tears dry. He handed him a cup of hot chocolate And she accepted it. She sat at the hood of his car followed by his company.They shared the moment silently then to Mimi's suprise Matt looked at her and asked her...  
  
"Why do we always fight?"  
  
She didn't know what to say. He's right, and she didn't know why too. "I don't know." she shrugged "Maybe we just, I don't know!"  
  
"..." he didn't feel like saying this but he wanted peace and its enough to make your ex-girlfriend cry this night, he wanted at least one DEAR to him at peace. 'Wait a second, did I just thought dear?' he thought.  
  
"Why don't we start all over again? I mean, us, friends. How's that?" he asked her which made the girl turn her head swiftly. 'Did he just said friends? I guess there's some medicine mixed at his dinner... I think he's sick.' she thought. "You're alright?" she touched his forehead. "You don't look like you're sick... that's means you really want friendship out of me? Like, you and me?"  
  
"Yeah... you know youare really annoying! Do I look like kiding?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's it! Now, you like it or not?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. But hey-- how about the engagement thing?"  
  
"Well let's not think about it, we'll just be friends and if fate says were really not meant for each other, we'll justtalk to our moms and dads and tell them we couldn't really work it out.How's that sounds?" he said it with a smile. mimi returned the smile. "You got it, friend." then Matt placed his arms around his new found friend, same as Mimi. They talked for more up to the time the hot chocolate ends up to the ast drop. When they realized that its too late, they decided to go back home.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Anyone who have a question? Could they work it out as friends? What happened to Steph and Micheal? What's with their engagement now? Parents, where are they? What will happen now to Mimi and Matt? If their friendship's ok, there's only 2 possiblities... love to bloom or the fact that the can only be friends.  
  
Next chapter: Mimi and Matt, friends?  
  
To those who reviewed, thank you again. I hope you review again with this one. I'll try to make it better on the next chapter. The posting of the next chapter depends on you review. Thanks again. 


	7. Foe or Friend?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But the story, the idea and other stuffs are mine=)  
  
Thank you very much to those who reviewed, it was really appreciated.  
  
Note: T.K and Matt are no way related in this story, they're just friends. Matt's the only child of Mr. and Mrs.Ishida and filthy rich. Same as Mimi of Mr.and Mrs. Tachikawa. Tai is Matt's bestfriend and Sora's Mimi's. Sorry for the delay again because of my personal reasons and thanks again very much to those who reviewed on the last chapter.  
  
Being Engaged With Someone You Don't Even Know !!!  
  
(This is a Mimato fic/ I do not know if there'll be other pairings in the future)  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Previously:  
  
"Why don't we start all over again? I mean, us, friends. How's that?" he asked her which made the girl turn her head swiftly. 'Did he just said friends? I guess there's some medicine mixed at his dinner... I think he's sick.' she thought. "You're alright?" she touched his forehead. "You don't look like you're sick... that's means you really want friendship out of me? Like, you and me?"  
  
"Yeah... you know you are really annoying! Do I look like kidding?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's it! Now, you like it or not?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. But hey-- how about the engagement thing?"  
  
"Well let's not think about it, we'll just be friends and if fate says were really not meant for each other, we'll just talk to our moms and dads and tell them we couldn't really work it out.How's that sounds?" he said it with a smile. mimi returned the smile. "You got it, friend." then Matt placed his arms around his new found friend, same as Mimi. They talked for more up to the time the hot chocolate ends up to the last drop. When they realized that its too late, they decided to go back home.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Mimi laughed again with one Tai's jokes at her. It wasn't actually jokes, he was telling him about how he and Matt get along, how everything started and etc. The three were sitting at the near corner of a cozy restaurant on one fine Saturday. Tai paused for a while, giving time for another of Mimi's laughs. "He really did that?" she said followed by another laugh. Matt who seemed to be only listening just sat there listening as Tai tell Mimi, some of their many stupid ties, in embarassment.  
  
"Matt? the one I've never thought of doing such things, well such as THOSE!" She said after with a wide grin on her face. "Well uhm, guys... after those laughs I think my make up's wearing out now... I have to retouch, so excuse me for a moment, will you?" she said with a smile at the two guys.  
  
"Sure take your time." Tai said with a smile on his face. Matt on the other hand just nod in agreement. They just followed her with their sight untill she disappeared from their sight to the comfort room.  
  
"Well...?" Tai began.  
  
"You don't have to tell her those things!" Matt said in embarassment as he recall everything that Tai has told to Mimi, his new found friend? Just a friend?  
  
"... yeah whatever! At least we're quits now." Tai stated simply. "So what was it that you want to discuss with me? Something about Mims? Why didn't you just tell me over the phone?" he asked.  
  
Matt smiled a bit on the thought, "I don't trust phones in our house anymore..." he said with a smile. "And why is that?" countered Tai on him. Matt paused then said that, "Well it all started when 'she' interfered in one of my phone calls, the one with Steph, and the rest was, I guess you already know, which leads me here with Mimi and unfortunately with you..." Matt explained.  
  
Tai threw his hands up in the air. "Fine. So what is this thing that you're itching to tell me, huh?" Tai asked Matt who seemed to be in deep thoughts. "Well...?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah its about Mimi and I." He paused and breathed then continued...  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Mimi's applying her face powder when a brunette girl, entered the comfort room. The girl was kinda cute but her beauty wasn't really the type of what you can call rare, let's just say, common. She looked at her through the mirror and studied her for a while. To her suprise, she smiled on her. "Hi, my name's Therese." the brunetted introduced herself. Mimi was taken aback for a moment. 'Whose this girl?' she asked herself. Mimi returned her face powder back in her purse. Without a word she just smiled at the girl in return.  
  
"You must be wondering who am I. Again, I'm Therese, you can call me Reese if you like. I'm Matt's old friend, well I don't know now, but we still talk in some rare occassions." she told Mimi. "Well actually, we used to be 'real' close. I was just wondering what are you doing with Matt and Tai?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa. Matt's friend and Tai's too." she said sounding more interested now that she mentioned that she was one of Matt's used to be close friends.When things including Matt, it just make her active, afterall she's a new friend, right? "Why don't we go out of here. And let's talk out of this room." she suggeted.  
  
"Sure."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"If that's the case why don't you tell her?" Tai said simply. "I say, it's better to let her know."  
  
"I don't know what to say! I can't even open that topic around her! It's really..." Matt's voice trailed off. "Really what?" His friend asked him, who can't even understand Matt.  
  
"You're making one simple thing look complicated!" Tai exclaimed exasperatedly.  
  
"For you it's that simple but not for me." He replied then took a sip from his glass. Tai just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Whatever!" under his breath.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Mimi and Reese finally got out from the comfort room, Reese suddenly stopped. "Mimi Tachikawa? You mean, you're the girl engaged to Matt?" Reese asked unbelievably.  
  
"Well uhm, yeah but I don't really know by now." Mimi said.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"We really are but I guess I don't know exactly we haven't talked about those things and things got blurred out when well actually... I think that's too personal, why don't we just get back to our table and give them a hi or something." Mimi said changing the subject. 'How on earth that issue got to reach her knowledge?' Mimi thought.  
  
"Ok." Reese just agreed.  
  
When they reached their table, they noticed that the two guys suddenly stopped on whatever their chatting about. When Matt turned his head and got the sight of Mimi's new company, Mimi's sure that she sensed Matt's uneasyness. Mimi just ignored this and took her seat anyway then motioned Reese to take the other seat across her, between Matt and Tai. "Hi guys! Long time no see." she exclaimed rather energetically. Tai returned a simple "Hi!" in return while Matt's just a simple smile.  
  
"Well it's nice to see that you and Mimi get along pretty well." Matt said simply while trying his best to relax on his seat. Reese flashed a smile the looked at her watch, "Oh my... this is not good! I have to go but I still wanted to know Mims better." she said rather sad.  
  
"Ohh... maybe some other time, perhaps." Mimi said. But Reese beamed her another smile, "I got an idea, maybe you can go on my birthday party this coming Thursday. It's a big bash and I want almost everybody come, so why don't you come and meet new faces?"  
  
"Sounds great, but---"  
  
"Don't worry, I live just a few blocks away from Matt's house. You won't get lost, I promise!" she said joyfully. Mimi looked at Matt who's just listening on the two's conversation. "Matt will you let her? Trust me she'll be just fine!" she asked Matt.  
  
"Well it all just depend on her..." Matt said. Mimi half smiled, "Well, it's ok with me."  
  
"Great! That's all I gotta go bye guys!" With that Reese came to her feet, "Nice seeing you again."  
  
"Advanced happy birthday!" tai greeted her. She just mouthed thanks and went off to wherever she's going.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
What's the character behind Reese? Is she here for good or bad? What's this that Matt wants to tell Mimi, but couldn't tell? What's with Matt being all suddenly refined around Mimi? Where on earth did Reese got the latest news on Matt? Find out in the following chapters...  
  
Thanks Again To Those Who Reviewed. 


	8. Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But the story, the idea and other stuffs are mine=)  
  
Thank you very much to those who reviewed, it was really appreciated.  
  
Note: T.K and Matt are no way related in this story, they're just friends. Matt's the only child of Mr. and Mrs.Ishida and filthy rich. Same as Mimi of Mr.and Mrs. Tachikawa. Tai is Matt's bestfriend and Sora's Mimi's.  
  
2nd Note: Thanks to Mimi for being a good critic and I'm sorry for the he/she thing, I'll try to watch for it next time.  
  
Being Engaged With Someone You Don't Even Know !!!  
  
(This is a Mimato fic/ I do not know if there'll be other pairings in the future)  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Good morning!" Mimi greeted the grooggy Matt from the kitchen's counter. "Morning..." he replied sleepily.  
  
"What's with you today?" Mimi asked looking at the 'strange' Matt. He's still wearing his pajamas. 'Hmm... That's strange, Matt's supposed to be awake before I do, I wonder what's wrong...' Mimi thought with her mouth's slightly apart waiting for the munchings on her hand. She lost in trance when suddenly Matt snapped his fingers before her.  
  
"Look, don't make an issue of me because I woke up late!" He scolded. "It's my normal waking time. You're the strange one, what are you doing up so early?" Matt eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Oh really?" Mimi retorted. "Then what time is it, Sir?" Mimi just followed Matt through her gaze with his every moment as he look at wall clock just behind him. "Let's see... 9:15." he stated, "Usually you're up at 10:00 or something..." he continued.  
  
"Excuse me? Liar! I usually wake up at..." she was cut short by Matt, crossed his arms infront, "Yeah whatever!"  
  
"Fine!" Mimi just gave him a lightning glare. Even though, they promised themselves that they would try everything in their power just to stop themselves from having misunderstandings, they just couldn't help but to have this little arguments. But anyway, those fights didn't really affect anything 'bout their friendship, they'll just have them, then it'll be away the next minute and they're back to normal.  
  
Matt took a the space next to Mimi who continued on munching her munchkins, then just stared at her. He looked at her intently, to those luminous eyes that behold everything about them, down to her kiss provoking lips, to her cheeks as soft as July peaches, down to her long pale neck... His stares were cut when suddenly Mimi noticed him staring at her, "Hey!" she chirped trying to get Matt's gaze away from her, it all just made her 'concious'.  
  
"You're looking at me like you wanted me to melt into something!" she scolded but Matt just continued to look at her, he noticed that she's wearing something, something that's saying 'hey I'm going out!'. "What are you doing in those clothes early this morning?" he questioned her.  
  
"Oh, this?" she said pointing at her clothes, "I'm going out for a while, maybe I'll take a walk at some nice spots in this city, do malling, go to spa to pamper myself for a while. I just want to have something to do while I'm here, you know... enjoying my stay." Mimi explained to Matt.  
  
"Why? Are you going to leave?" Matt asked feeling a little nervous, hoping that Mimi would say, 'silly, of course I wouldn't leave THAT soon, why do you want me to?'. But to his suprise, she paused for a while then almost all of the cheerful sides of her face transformed into seriousness even her tone morphed into seriousness, "Why do you want me to?" she asked.  
  
"No no no! It's not that, well I thought you were going to." Matt said with relief, of course he doesn't want his Mims to go, does he?  
  
"Thank God, actually mom talked to me last night about that issue, she sounded sorry for bethroting me to you, well I know she's my mom but I think it's just fair for her to fell sorry, cause you know... they talked the matter to us like it was decided since my birth, you know! So what do you think?" she followed the question with a half smile, then a small playful laugh.  
  
Matt thought for a while, he haven't thought about the engagement thing for a while now, he was about to answer on how he felt about it when suddenly Mimi blew her a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Shucks! 9:45 now! I gotta go! I didn't thought that our little chat would take me for about 30 mins. including my breakfast!" she said almost in panick looking for something.  
  
"Hey, have you seen my bag? I thought I place it there." she asked. Matt looked at his side then noticed a handbag he handed it to Mimi then she asked him, "Hey, got any plans for today?" while building her composure once more.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be meeting Tai some place." Matt answered lazily.  
  
"Aww, that guy. He's so funny, I like him too, but I like you better. Say hi to him for me, okay?" then she winked at him then left. "What does she meant by that?" asked the perplexed Matt. The little chat with Mimi was sure great for that beautiful day, he just hope that, that day would bring hime enough luck for the whole day around.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Mimi got out the car and told the driver, "Hey, I'll be fine from here. Don't worry about me, I'll just take a cab or something to get back to Ishida's. I think I know where now." she infromed him then blew him a sweet smile. After the car was out of Mimi's sight, she looked up then she said to herself, "It'll be a busy day today. Let's see, I have to prepare and shop for Reese's birthday." She looked around, she spotted a shop just across the road that seemed to capture her interest, "Accessories are fine." Then she headed for the shop.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Matt stod infront of the telephone and thought for a while, "Mimi's out, so it's safe, right?" Matt got the receiver then dialled Tai's number. 3, 4, 5 rings Tai's still not answering it. Matt got to his cellphone then dialled Tai's number. "C'mon Tai just answer either of the two..." Matt mumbled to himself then tapped the floor impatiently with his feet.  
  
Back at Tai house...  
  
Tai was about to take the first step on the stairs when suddenly the phone from the corner rang. He was about to pick it up when he thought that he could let the others pick it up, he still have to prepare for meeting Matt and it's just and hour away. He was back at the beggining of the step when his mother called, "Tai? Whose there? Tai? Could you just pick the phone? I can't leave this thing I'm doing something?"  
  
Tai was disappointed and let out a sigh, "Ok, I'll get it!" He said then got over the phone, he was about to pick it up when Kari from upstairs, "Brother! Your cell's ringing!" she yelled. 'First things first!' he ran over to his cell from his room then, answered it. "Matt! Ok wait, hold on a sec." he then ran to the phone downstairs and picked it up, "Matt! Ok wait, I just--- Matt?!?"  
  
"What with calling me on my cell and on the phone?" he yelled on his cell. Then he screamed at the phone, "Making a fun out of me, huh?" when he finally noticed that he's using the CP while using the phone on his other hand. "Oh this is stupid!" He exclaimed to himself, then he put the receiver down. He wanted to get even with Matt, make him pay the cellphone bills, afterall he's the one who called him.  
  
"Now what?" Tai crie exasperatedly over his cellphone. "Well... I just wanted to remind you of our plans for today... and ah, oh, Mimi wants to say hi to you." Matt stated plainly.  
  
"That's it? Well say hi to Mimi too, is she there?"  
  
"Nope, she went strolling for some reasons, maybe she wants to look pretty at Reese's party." Matt informed his best friend. "Hey, speaking of Reese, what do you thik about her now?"  
  
"Well... Reese is Reese, all I can say is that I hope she wouldn't do again what she did before, anyway I heard that she's a friend no more of Steph, so that would be fine with regards of Mimi. And hey, do you ever wonder how the hell Reese got the info 'bout the engagement thing of the two of you?"  
  
"Nah! Don't ever wanna think about it, and besides I got problem of my own, what do I care about her now?" Matt paused for a minute, he wanted to sound as cold as possible but out of no where he glanced at the clock from his behind, "Tai, just don't be late be at the same time and place, ok?" with that Matt ended his call and proceeded to his room.  
  
****************************************************  
  
After about a hour, Mimi got already an amount of accessories, three pairs of shoes, some pairs of Jeans and a couple of clothes on her shopping bags. Mimi spotted a mall not too far from where she stood, "Ahh... now I have to stroll at the mall."  
  
************************************************  
  
Matt entered the mall and looked around the area to see any signs of Tai but to no avail, he's still out of sight. After a couple of minutes, he decided to enter a music store and look around for some nce CDs.  
  
Mimi on the other hand, also entered the mall. She spotted a restaurant inside and decided she could have a snack for a break, maybe to ease her feet from all the walkings that she did. But before she could enter the resto, she spotted an omega necklace, which she think would fit perfectly on her, "Food can wait, but not this one..." she said with a smile.  
  
She entered the shop then looked around, she noticed a tall guy just before the necklace that she wanted, she immediately approached the saleslady at the counter and asked for the omega necklace, "Miss, could I take a look at that omega necklace?" she asked sweetly pointing at the necklace on the display, which the sales lady handed her carefully.  
  
She placed her shopping bags at the floor and tried to hook the two ends together, but she just couldn't make them fit. The tall guy seemed to notice this, "Uhm, I could help you with that." he volunteered. Mimi looked at him for a while and nodded. The guy tooked the necklace from her and palced it around her neck, then placed his both hands on both sides of her shoulders. "They fit perfectly on you!" The man exclaimed.  
  
Matt's getting bored and he still coulcn't get the right CDs that he wanted, "Stupid store!" he mumbled to himself. He stretched himself a bit and his sight absent mindedly landed on a certain jewelry shop, and to the last person he wanted to see, "Josh?" Seems like his fury swept over him like wildfire. And to his suprise, he saw the person he wanted to see the moment he wakes up. "What is he doing with Mimi?" HE don't what to feel, react or say, for sure, he still didn't admit to himself that there's something inside him for Mimi. But now, there's something inside him that's something like...jealousy?  
  
He saw from where he stood, Mimi shove his hands off her shoulder. This made him smile, Mimi denying his touches made him feel happy. Unknowingly, he just suddenly realized that he's following them. After he saw Mimi purchased the jewelry, they left the store. Josh carrying the bags for Mimi, heading for Max's Restaurant.  
  
Matt simply followed them. The two occupied the table at the corner while he suited himself just at the other corner. He saw Mimi giggled a bit, and he can't help himself feel a little twinch in his insides. Now he's sure for himself, that he never wanted Mimi with another guy... ever!  
  
Matt flinched at someone's tap, it was the waiter's. He handed him the menu then waited for his orders. He ordered something light, then asked the waiter if he could just borrow the menu for a while. The waiter eyed him suspiciously but any way he lended it to him, customer's always right, right?  
  
*************************************************  
  
"...so you're Mimi, right?" The guy then flashed her a smile, sweet as a fairy's smile. Then sweet as music she replied, "Yes..." with a nod in assurance.  
  
"I'm Josh." He let out his hand for a hand shake, which Mimi accepted gratefully. 'It's not bad meeting new people, right?' then she flashed him one of her white smiles, when their order came, they began to babble like a child, looking as if they have known each other a long time.  
  
Matt on the other hand, looked like an enraged tiger at his seat with his face burried in his menu. He was about to stand and make a scene, of course he couldn't help himself anymore, when suddenly a bubbly Tai apppeared before him. "Ok, now... I know you're mad at me cause I'm late again so I'm sorry--" he was cutted by Matt.  
  
"--Will you please keep your voice down?" He said between gritted teeth. "They'll gonna notice us!" he continued in the same manner, ponting on the table at the corner. Tai looked at the pointing finger's direction, then felt himself almost in laughters.  
  
"Geez, that's only Mimi with Josh, what's the matter?" Tai said innocently.  
  
"Get a hold on your brain will 'ya?" Matt scolded him. "What do you think's going on between those two?" he said not taking his eyes off the two from the corner table.  
  
"You're jealous?" Tai asked simply while taking the plate off Matt's to his and began on chowing them down. "Hey if you're not going eat this and just use as props, I better eat 'em before they get coul, ok?" Tai proposed.  
  
"Fine." Matt just muttered under his breath. "I asked you a question! What do you think's going on between those two?" he said begging to lose his patience, his voice was full of temper, hard-held.  
  
"O.K." He took a gulp on Matt's glass but then, "Let me just ask a question to you too... are you jealous?" Tai then continued on eating, "Do you care about Mimi, and is it ok for you if the girl you turned an engagement down would have another guy from you?"  
  
This left Matt dumbfounded. 'Are these things ok for me?' The he looked at the two once more, he saw Josh playfully held Mimi's hands. 'No it's not! Specially not with guy like Josh.'  
  
*************************************************  
  
What's with Josh, he's always with Matt's girls? How would Matt handle this kind of situations? Tai, what advise would you give Matt huh? Mimi, what do you think about Josh and to Matt, too?  
  
Thanks for the review! I just thought I could update a little sooner because I didn't update soon enough the last time, please tell me what you think about this chapter, I'll update after some reviews, ok? So review please. 


	9. The night before

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But the story, the idea and other stuffs are mine=)  
  
Thank you very much to those who reviewed, it was really appreciated.

  
Note: T.K and Matt are no way related in this story, they're just friends. Matt's the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Ishida and filthy rich. Same as Mimi of Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa. Tai is Matt's best friend and Sora's Mimi's.

Being Engaged With Someone You Don't Even Know !!!

**********************************************************

"Hmm..." Matt said under his breath then stirred, then about a little later he stirred again. _'Is the fact that Mimi's going out with another guy ok, with me?'_ He thought to himself.

He stirred in his bed once again to the other side just to see the girl he's having a hard time to deal with, "Ahhh!!!!" he screamed in panic. 

"Matt, what's wrong with you?" Mimi asked in a concerned tone, with her hands at the side of her hips. She inched her face closer to Matt. "Are you fantasizing of me?" she asked him in a playful tone.

"What made you think like that?" Matt countered.

"You know what, I know what those looks are..." Mimi tried to bluff him, "You see, I could perfectly sense that you have taken a like of me somehow..." He just stirred to his bed once more leaving her with no reply. Just then Mimi joined him on the bed, only sitting on the side.

"Matt, could you drive me tonight to the place where we had our first nice talk?" Mimi asked form him which he perfectly know where because he's the one who brought her there.

**********************************************************

After reaching their memorable cliff, Mimi got out of the car then sat at its hood. It didn't take long for Matt to join her with a cup of hot chocolate. They just sat there for a while then it came to Matt's surprise that Mimi let out a breath then asked him, "Matt... have you ever been in love?" she said not looking at him at all.

Matt looked at her for a moment then returned his gaze at the stars, "Yes..." he said softly. _'And I think I'll die if I couldn't have her for the rest of my life..._' he thought afterwards.

"May I know whose the lucky chick?" she asked still not looking at him.

"Neh, you don't have to, you already know her."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Okay." Mimi then looked at him, "Matt, since we're friends now, could I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"I have this guy..." she began. "... I like him since I saw him..." 

This startled Matt, _'Could this be Josh? No, I think I'm going to die...'_

Upon Matt's silence, Mimi thought, _'Oh God, I think he already knows that I like him...' _"Matt?" she called shyly with curling into a ball by hugging her legs close to her chest.

"Oh! Sure Continue..." he said not looking at her way, _'Please don't tell me that guy's Josh...'_

"Well since we met, I kinda like his eyes. Well, at first we didn't really get along but then by being just close to him the whole day, I mean each day... I confirmed it to myself that I'm positive... I love him." she said with a slight shade of red on her face.

_'You mean you fell in love with him, just that fast? C'mon Matt think of something... Do something.' _

"NO!" Matt blurted out. "What?" Mimi asked curiously. "I mean--No, you don't love that guy." Matt said slightly offending her.

"No, Matt! I'm positive I love him, I know it, I just know it!" she defended. _'Doesn't he like the thought? Maybe he still has a thing for that Steph or something...'_

"Hey, that's not what I mean. What I mean is that you can't judge the fact that you're with that guy the whole day... That's not enough for a basis." Matt explained.

"But we didn't meet just for a day, we meet for about a long time now." Mimi said to him.

_'they've been meeting secretly?'_ Matt thought. "Let's just change the topic."

"Okay..." Mimi said bowing her head the lifted it again. "Matt, what do you think about me?"

Matt looked at her. "I think-- I think you're..." he cut himself, then continued, "I think you're beautiful, in every way..." he said softly. Then he inched a few more inches closer to her. Their eyes are locked into one sight. Just then, Mimi spotted an insect on Matt's face, she shoved it away but also shoving away his concentration. "Hey, aren't you going to Reese's party? That would be tomorrow." Matt reminded her.

"Oh, yeah..." then they parted their distance, just then Mimi got down from the hood, "I think we better go."

"Okay."

**********************************************************

When they got back into the car, Mimi just stared out of the window. "Matt, do you know a certain Josh?"

Upon hearing that name, Matt could almost got them into an accident. "Yes, why?" 

"Well nothing in particular, he just mentioned me that he knows Reese and he's going to her party." The car, again got out of the road line.

"Matt, what do you think you're doing?"

"Phew! Nothing, I just thought if you ever need someone to accompany you tomorrow at the party." He said to her with a small grin on his face. _'Josh, he will be there then I just have to show him that Mimi's MY girl... and that would be final!' _Matt thought to himself.

**********************************************************

Thanks to those who reviewed. Specially to those who kept on reviewing. I'll try to update as soon as I can after reaching at least five reviews. Thanks again!

What's on Matt's mind? Why can't he get that he's what Mimi's trying to say? What about Mimi, will Matt's words will affect her? Too bad, Matt's jealousy lead him to assuming wrong thoughts. *smile*


	10. The birth day

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But the story, the idea and other stuffs are mine=)  
  
To those who reviewed, specially to those who kept on reviewing since the beginning of the fic, you people are so great, thanks!

*********************************************************************************************************************

"Matt, what do you think you're doing?"

"Phew! Nothing, I just thought if you ever need someone to accompany you tomorrow at the party." He said to her with a small grin on his face. _'Josh, he will be there then I just have to show him that Mimi's MY girl... and that would be final!' _Matt thought to himself.

When they got back to Ishida's, which is about 10 at night or so, Mimi went to her room and Matt called Taichi at once. 

(At Tai's) He's watching his favorite late night show when his cell phone suddenly rang. He reached for it then denied the call, knowing that its only Matt, the one that likes bugging him at night. He laughed at show then followed by another ring of the phone, this time he answered it a little exasperated. "Yes?" he answered the call.

"Tai, it's me Matt." Matt said with an irritated tone. "Why didn't you answer the first call?" 

"Because, I know you're up to no good. Well that's a typical of you." Tai said. "What do you want? C'mon make it quick, I'm in the middle of an educational show." 

"Since when you like watching those kind of stuffs?" Matt asked certainly not believing him. 

"Ok, ok, ok! I lied. I'm not watching any educational stuffs, happy now? So what's the happening?" Tai asked again, with a hope that Matt would make it quick so that he could go back to whatever he's watching. 

"We're going to Reese's party." Matt announced simply but this seemed to capture much to Tai's attention. "What?" He said unbelievingly. "Are you sure, I mean, Steph would be there for sure, I thought you don't wanna see her face again?" he stuttered. 

"Uh Tai, who told you that I'm going there for Steph or Reese? Truth is..." Matt's voice trailed off from the other line. Tai raised a brow, "Truth is what?" 

"Truth is... I'm going there for Mimi." Matt stated, he heard a soft laugh from Tai. "...Why are you laughing?" he asked his best friend.

"Ha ha ha ha ha..." Tai cried. 

"What?" Matt asked again.

"Ha ha ha you're going because of Mimi?" Tai repeated. Matt rolled his eyes, "What's so funny?"

"Well uh nothing! I just never thought you would fall again for another girl." Tai told him. "Ok so if you want, you can go. I can't."

"Why, what's the matter?" Matt asked him a little perplexed. 

"Actually nothing's wrong but I have a gimmick tomorrow so I can't, here, why don't you just greet Reese a happy birthday for me? That would be nice of you..." 

"Wow Tai! You let me spend my load and you're not even going to accompany me? What are you? Man, you've changed." he cried in a very exaggerated way.

"I didn't!" he defended. "I just can't. And if you're worried 'bout your load, you can cut the line now, I'll be fine. And oh, hey don't forget to kiss Mimi goodnight for me!" He said teasingly.

"What for?" he asked but then changed his mind, "Whatever!" the he ended his call then shut his cp down then proceeded to Mimi's room. In front of her door, he paused for a minute then knocked lazily on the door until a girl in pajamas opened the door, she poked her head then, "What?"

"Mimi?" Matt asked hesitantly. "Yes, it's me Mimi... what do you want? I still have to rest you know!" Mimi said with a small frown. Matt inched closer to her. "Tai said he couldn't come with us. So that leaves you with me to Reese's party."

"Ok, just that?"

"No! One thing more." He inched more closer to Mimi then gave her a quick kiss on the cheeks. Mimi was stunned for a moment but then she raised her brow and asked Matt, "What was that for?" then crossed her arms in front of her.

"Tai said, he wanted me to give you a good night kiss for him." He said. "Right! So that means good night, huh? Ok, see you in the morning!" she said trying to hide the blush on her face but before he could turn to go back to bed, Matt gave her a quick kiss on the lips. 

"Ergh, what was that for?" Mimi asked with a half smile. "Uhm ah... that one was from me. Good night and ah... sweet dreams." Matt said sweetly.

Mimi smiled at him, "You know Matt, I think you've changed. You're acting so strange so suddenly! This surprises me a lot!" She said then turned to her heels with a blush crept on her face towards her bed.

The next day much more to Mimi's delight, Matt stayed close to her wherever she goes which he could possibly follow too. That day, Mimi felt like all the luck in the world is at her side during those moments, cause Matt's so kind to her as if he's afraid that they would not see each other again or something like that. From the time they landed their sight to each other's faces, they began to stick together. But when the clock stroked six, they were on their own due to the reason they have to prepare for the party ahead. 

About eight o'clock, they found themselves staring at each other, and off they went to the big party ahead.

When they arrived at Reese's place, Mimi felt conscious about her looks for a while cause almost all eyes are on her. But then, she felt relaxed when Matt continued walking hand in hand with her. When Reese spotted them, she waved her hand to them then approached them. "Hey guys!" She said cheerfully but she paused for a while to see who accompanied the girl before her.

"Matt! I thought...?" She asked him but he didn't mind her, he just greeted her, "Happy Birthday!" followed by handling her their gift. "Well if you're thinking of something, don't worry 'bout me, I'll be just fine. Cheer up, this is you party." Matt said with an extra ordinary smile on his face.

Matt know many guys from their school at the party so he introduced Mimi to them, much to his surprise almost everyone know Mimi already and about the issue of her being his fiancée. "Oh! So she's the lucky gal!" A girl exclaimed looking at Mimi. "I'm Leila! I'm pleased to meet you, here why don't you guys join us in our table?"

"Sure, that would be great!" Matt said. Mimi's kinda surprise on how Matt behave but she just smiled at the thought. Matt was totally enjoying himself but his enjoyment disappeared so suddenly when he realized a bad spirit just arrived, it was Stephanie with Josh. Matt cooled himself. The two approached their table.

"So Matt, you're here!" Steph smiled at him but he just glared at her. Mimi felt Matt tensed but then, Mimi saw Josh beside the girl Matt was glaring at, he gave her a smile and returned it somehow. _'Matt? What's wrong?' _She thought full of concern.

*********************************************************************************************************************

What will happen to the party? What will happen between the four; Mimi, Matt, Josh and Stephanie? Will the party, in the end, will turn good or bad? Will Matt play with the flow or will he just go and drag Mimi somewhere else to avoid the people he hates most, specially when those people are together and looking like their up to no good. And where is Tai?

Find out on the next chapter... which will be updated as soon as I can after at least five reviews.

***To the readers who reviewed and will review... Thanks! 


	11. Mimi reveals

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But the story, the idea and other stuffs are mine=)  
  
Thank you very much to those who reviewed.

  
Note: T.K and Matt are no way related in this story, they're just friends. Matt's the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Ishida and filthy rich. Same as Mimi of Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa. Tai is Matt's best friend and Sora's Mimi's.

Being Engaged With Someone You Don't Even Know !!!

**********************************************************

"Finally! You guys showed up!" A voice from behind chirped, a voice who's owned no other than the birthday celebrant. "Actually, you guys are late." Reese joked.

"Better late than never!" Steph excused then she smiled at Matt. Matt, on the other hand's just playing around so he just smiled back at her coolly just like everything's fine. 

Josh took a seat beside Mimi, while Reese excused herself from the crowd for a moment. "So Mimi, how did you manage to drag your fiancé all the way through here?" Josh asked Mimi playfully. Matt, from the other side of Mimi, slid his arms across her shoulders and answered for Mimi, "Actually, I was the one who suggested to accompany her, here..." Matt informed.

"Well, that's a good progress." Steph commented sarcastically. "As far as I could remember, when we had our relationship you never accompanied me to parties voluntarily."

"Does that means you like Mimi more than you like Steph back when you two we're together?" Leila mocked Matt.

"Definitely." Matt said simply to the crowd causing Steph to look at him and the crowd to let out small laughs embarrassing Steph a bit. At the middle of their conversations, a girl came to their table saying announcing that Reese will be there in just a minute, and there is just one thing she's fixing. 

"That's means we're on ourselves at the moment." Leila said. "I say, we give Mimi a tour around and show her to our friends. What do you say, Matt?"

"Meeting new faces would be great!" Mimi agreed. "Then fine with me too." Matt said.

Mimi and Leila got to their feet and joined the other crowd. For not too long, more got to their feet and leaving the table. Also Matt, Josh and Steph alone. Matt just remained silent. "So, you're trying to say that I'm not good enough for you?" Steph began.

"I didn't say anything like that." Matt replied coldly then took a sip from his glass. Josh rolled his eyes with a small grin then he excused himself from the table. 

Steph got also to her feet, but she stood behind the sitting Matt then snaked her arms from his back to his chest. "You have no idea, how I miss you." She said seductively to his ear. Matt just shrugged her away.

"Still denying it... You know what's good for you." 

"Ow? And since when have you discovered what's good for me?" Matt asked her. Stephanie narrowed her eyes on him. "I don't like you anymore and I don't want anything to do with you anymore." Matt said coldly to her then got away from the table, leaving a furious Stephanie behind.

**********************************************************

Mimi smiled at the girl in front of her, "The truth is, I heard a lot from you." the girl said. Mimi beamed again another smile. "Ow, excuse me..." the girl turned to someone. "...hey!!!"

Mimi let out a sight. "Tired...?" A soft male voice said from her back, when she turned around she discovered that it was Josh. 

"Josh? I thought you were with Steph?" She asked him with a friendly smile. But the friendly smile from Mimi doesn't look like it's also a friendly smile for Josh for Josh thinks that,_ I know those smiles... Sorry Matt but I guess another one of your girl falls for me...' _he thought evilly with a smirk.

"What are you thinking?" Mimi asked him.

"Nothing, just how lucky I am to have a girl as beautiful as you as my company tonight." Josh half lied. "At the back of this house there's a wonderful spot, do you want me to show you there?" He offered. Mimi hesitated for a moment but agreed anyway.

Matt on the other hand's looking for Mimi.

When they got to the spot, Mimi gasped for a moment. She has learnt how beautiful the spot is, there is a small lagoon and the place's wonderfully landscaped. "I didn't know Reese's backyard is this wonderful." She stated to Josh. She again returned her attention to the sight, but suddenly she was surprised when she realized that Josh has taken a hold of her hand.

Her lips were slightly apart in awe as she looked at him. "But you're more wonderful..." He said to her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mimi asked him.

"What are you saying? Can you see? We look better together..." He said.

"I can't believe this is you, I'm with. I have to get back." She said then she turned to her heels to get back to the crowd. But she was stopped again by him. "Now what?"

"Mimi, I know that--" Josh purposely cut his words then captured Mimi's lips to his. Mimi was too shock at that moment but before she knew, Josh was already crouching at the ground. And she realized that it Matt who did that.

"M-Matt?" she snapped out of it. Mimi saw Matt look at Josh then back to her, then he stormed off leaving Mimi staring at him.

**********************************************************

Once Mimi got back to Ishida's, she immediately looked for Matt. "Matt?" She called throughout the house loudly. "Matt, what happened a while ago... I can explain!!" She went to his room to find no one there. Then she got her cell phone then dialed Matt's number, unfortunately, his not answering it. Then, she dialed Tai's number but it seems that his cp's off.

She inhaled then exhaled, thinking of where could Matt go at moment like this. When she has already thought of a place, a maid just suddenly appeared from no where saying that, "Ma'am? Sir's not here, I thought he's with you?"

She didn't answer.

"Well, do you want to have dinner anyway?" the maid asked her.

"No. I won't eat until Matt's not eating with me." Even the maid couldn't understand it she just shrugged it away then Mimi got out of the house rode a bike which she got from the back of the house, from there to where she and Matt usually go when they have to let something out. 

To the place where they first decided to work everything as friends.

When she got there, she's right. Matt's there sitting with watery eyes. She got close to him to touch his face, but he shoved it away. "Matt..." She looked at his face which looks like fighting the tears. "...what you saw was just a mistake." She forced a small laugh. 

She breathed again, "Could you move? I want to seat with you." she said. Matt moved but still not looking at her and his face turned cold. "Matt, I want to tell something to you. I just want you to listen and I also want you to not laugh." Matt didn't even move.

"I... I- I..." Mimi began, she breathed and strengthen herself. "I love you. I know, maybe this time, behind that cold face, you must be laughing at me. After all that I said and done to you before, then I'm saying that I love you is really funny. But what can I do? The first time my eyes laid on you, I have already fallen for you." She paused for a minute.

"But during the fights that we had, then, I realized that I've fallen for you. Funny, isn't it? How I say how could I like you and all but I'm sure that what I felt for you was pure."

"Oh I can't stand this anymore... Sorry Matt, for everything, I have to go." With she got to her feet and left Matt thinking that Matt has again turned cold towards her. But not knowing, when she has already left... Matt whispered, "I love you too..."

_'It's just that... why with Josh? Why a kiss with him? Of all people I hate, why Josh?' _Matt thought.

**********************************************************

So now Matt admits that he like Mimi, although she didn't hear that... Eh, what happens next? Find out on the next chapter.

Thanks for the reviews!!! 

I'll update after ten reviews, why ten? Because I'm near to something BIG! That's why I want to know if there are at least ten whose still interested in this fic. Thanks!!!


	12. Their Conversations

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But the story, the idea and other stuffs are mine=)  
  
Thanks for the reviews.

  
Note: T.K and Matt are no way related in this story, they're just friends. Matt's the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Ishida and filthy rich. Same as Mimi of Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa. Tai is Matt's best friend and Sora's Mimi's.

Being Engaged With Someone You Don't Even Know !!!

**********************************************************

"...Then I told him how I feel." Mimi said on the phone, but the person from the other line took a pause. She was walking in her room in a slow pace.

"You told him how you feel?" Said the feminine voice from the other line. "And what was that feeling you feel for him?"

"Simple, I told him that I love him."

"You love him?!?" The voice shrieked from the other line. "Mimi, it's been ages since the last time you called me... and now you're telling me that you love some guy then what next?"

"Sora! Don't be so ridiculous! That's the very reason why I called you... to inform you the latest about me, so there's no point of--" Mimi was cut off.

"So now you're telling me that I'm some kinda--" Sora was cut off by Mimi. 

"--No. Not that!"

"Fine, I get your point. So why did you call me? I know that it's not just because you're going to inform me for a reason." Said from the other line. Mimi plopped on her bed being tired of pacing back and forth for nothing really.

"Well... since he got back, we haven't talked since." She said then let breath out. Sora was her very best friend for a very long time, and telling her her problems is so comforting since they have no secrets hidden from each other. "What do you think I should do? Cause I'm telling you, living on the same roof but not talking with each other is sure is hard." 

"So practically, he's your fiancé? And your parents betrothed you... and you like him... girl, what's the problem? Just get married!" Sora advised her, but Mimi hearing this, Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Look, did I just forgot to tell you that first time we met was a big mess? Then, I just got this feelings developed, BUT! he... I don't even know if he feels the same way for me!" Mimi then lied her back on the fluffy pink covered bed. The person from the other line seemed to think for a while then,

"I know! Why don't you guys just talk about things? Ask him if he feels the same way... How's that? Easy as 1-2-3, ha got that?!"

"Yeah right, bye!" Mimi wanted to just hang her phone but their friendship kept her from doing so. _'Some piece of advice!'_

"...W-why? Something I said?"

"No. Like you care! Hey girl, something came up... gotta go, again--bye!" Then with that she hanged the phone. _'Looks like your on your own again... Mimi.'_ She thought.

*******************************************************************

"...Man, I can't see your point!" Tai said exasperatedly, "First, she told you that she likes you... And you like her too, no you love her. BUT, YOU didn't tell her!" Tai stated again the situation for he can't understand his friend's point cause he's being "...too slow."

"Hey, I answered her." Matt defended. Now its really getting on Tai's nerves. 

"Yeah but just in a whisper." Tai rolled off his eyes. He thought that arguing with his friend for more will just lead to fight, he suit himself into reading some 'cool' magazines for guys same like Matt's. He's drinking his soft drinks.

*******************************************************************

Mimi stared blankly in the ceiling of her bedroom with the wireless phone on her right hand, she then thought about her best friend's so called advice.

_"I know! Why don't you guys just talk about things? Ask him if he feels the same way... How's that? Easy as 1-2-3, ha got that?!" --Sora_

Mimi smiled to herself. "Yeah, why not... Matt's being too slow, I guess I have to find this thing out on my own." She then got to her feet and prepare for her today's encounter with Matt. "Of course, If I have to talk to him about personal matters... I have to look at my best." She said to herself then went inside the bathroom for a start.

*******************************************************************

Mimi, wearing a halter top and a very short khaki shorts and looking very ready for her move, made her way to the kitchen. She called of the maids and asked her where Matt could be. After informing her, she went to the back garden sala, where Matt is but to her dismay... he's with Tai.

_'Maybe I have to get rid of Tai for the moment, first.'_ She thought for herself.

She faked a cough to catch the guys' attention from the magazines they're reading. She saw Matt couldn't take his eyes off her then she began, "Hey guys! I don't know you're here!" She lied then came closer to Matt. She faked another cough then looked at Tai. "U-Uhm... Matt, actually I have to say something IMPORTANT to you. Could we... uh... talk for a while?" She said for a start, emphasizing the word important to him.

*******************************************************************

So Mimi decided to initiate things, huh? What do you think their conversation would be? Will Sora be playing a bigger part on the following chapter? What will there be for Mimi and Matt? Find out on the next chapter which will be updated after at least a number of reviews.

Thanks for the reviews, shucks it made me sooo happy!!! Thanks... 


	13. turning Events

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But the story, the idea and other stuffs are mine=)  
  
Thanks for the reviews.

  
Note: T.K and Matt are no way related in this story, they're just friends. Matt's the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Ishida and filthy rich. Same as Mimi of Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa. Tai is Matt's best friend and Sora's Mimi's.

Being Engaged With Someone You Don't Even Know !!!

**********************************************************

"U-Uhm... Matt, actually I have to say something IMPORTANT to you. Could we... uh... talk for a while?" She said for a start, emphasizing the word 'important' to him.

"Um, I-uh have to excuse myself... I remembered I that I have to call someone." Tai came to his feet and was about to go, but then he whispered to Matt, "Could I just borrow you cell phone for just a minute?" Tai asked. Matt thought for a while, 

"I have it in my room, wait here, I'll get it for you." Matt said standing up. 

_'Geez so this means that I'll have to wait...' _Mimi thought irritated, "No. Matt this is really important." Mimi stopped Matt from escaping. "Here Tai, why don't you use my cell instead." Mimi said while handling the cell from her pocket. 

Tai smiled to her and said, "Thanks." then he got out of their sight as he went inside the mansion. Mimi turned his attention back to Matt. 

"And so I was saying... we have something important to discuss..." Mimi began. She looked at Matt who's just looking blankly at her. 

_'Gods... what am I gonna say to her. Will I tell everything? I mean look at her... she's looking pretty well and prepared but me, ME? Look at yourself Matt... you don't even know what to say.' _Matt thought to himself. "Ok, so what is it all about?" Matt asked her while trying his best to look as cool as he can be. 

_'Why is does he look so cool...? Like he don't even care what I told him the last time? Argh! What is the matter with this guy???' _Mimi thought to herself feeling a little nervous now that she's trying to begin what they're about to discuss. She gathered enough air in her lungs then released it then, "Well it's about the thing I said to you last time."

_'So what now? Is she going to take it back? I hope not! I sure do hope not...' _Matt thought inn his mind then he shifted his position in his chair and looked at Mimi straight into her eyes. "What about it?"

_'What about it??? That's it? No reactions? No nothing? Matt! You're not making any sense to me at all!!!' _She thought with her brows almost crossing. "What do you mean, what about it?" 

_'I knew it she's taking it back! I can't hear this anymore!' _He thought then shifted again in his seat, "Look, I have some things far more important to do, so if you just want to talk about it... I think it can wait later..." He said. _'...when I know what I will say if ever you're gonna take your 'I love you' from me.'_ He thought then got to his feet.

"Wait later? Matt! What is wrong with you? I told you that this is important then you're turning away?" Mimi followed him. Matt turned to her once more facing her with a short distance between them. "I told, I told! I have to do some things! Is that too hard to understand? And I have to think..." Then he went inside with an almost in tears, Mimi following behind.

"...Think of what?!" She asked him while passing from the couch where Tai is sitting, completely ignoring him. 

"...Something deep." Then Matt fasten his pace to get out from the from the front door, leaving Mimi dead on her tracks. 

_'Deep? Does this mean, he doesn't yet if he like me or not? Does this mean, I'm making a total fool of myself? That... that I mean nothing to him?'_ With that thought on Mimi's head, she couldn't help herself but to cry so she hurriedly went to her room passing the completely ignored Tai once more with tears in her eyes.

"Why can't they even throw me a glance?" Tai shrugged his shoulders, then a thought came to his head. _'Their in trouble again?' _Tai raised his brow, "These two are hopeless! They're completely in love with each other but can't even voice it out..." He said to himself while looking at Mimi's cell phone in his palms. 

He looked at the cell's dim screen. He was about to lay it off on the table and about to go upstairs when it suddenly rang. _'Am I gonna answer it or I'll just give it to Mimi?' _Tai looked at the lit screen, from the screen the name SORA was written on it. _'Sora? Sounds neat...'_ It rang again, _'But what if its an important call for Mims?'_ Curiosity overwhelmed him and chose to answer the call by himself. _'Mimi's in a bad condition so she couldn't talk right now... so I'll just do it for her.' _

"Hello?" Tai greeted to the other line. The other line silenced, then talked a feminine voice.

"Who are you? Is this Matt? Matt Ishida? Oh my God! So you and Mimi got together now, huh? Ooohh!!! That Mimi, she didn't tell me that you're already ok! Ow and by the way I'm Mimi's one and only best friend... Sora." Continuously said from the other line obviously, sounded excited.

"Sora? So you're Sora, huh?" Tai repeated with gruff. "UH...pardon me but...ah, I'm not Matt, I'm Taichi, Matt's best friend." The excited voice from the other line faded and about a minute before it spoke again.

"Taichi? Not Matt? Ok..." Sora paused for a while, "So I guess I'm sorry. I got carried away by the voice thing and I didn't thought of the possibility that uh--"

"--It's ok. Ah, actually Mims's not in the mood right now to talk so you can just leave me a message and I'll just tell her when she's ok."

"What do you mean she's not ok?"

"Well, a while ago she kinda wanted to talk to uh Matt but then ah, before I knew it they were in a kinda blurry situation cause I saw Matt left and Mimi crying all the way through her room. So..."

"Crying?"

"Yep. I think she's depressed, I don't know w--"

"It's all my fault! I should've not told her to talk about Matt! All my fault, ugh! I feel--"

"What do you mean your fault?"

"Well... I was the one who told her to go and talk to him. And now because of me things got messier."

"So this means that you know about everything?"

"Yeah, sort of." Sora confessed. Tai paused for a while that took for about a minute, when Sora got curious if the person from the other line is ok, "Hello? Still there?"

"Oh! Sorry, yeah I'm uh still here. So Sora... you know everything that's going on between the two, right? You know... Mimi and Matt?"

"Yeah, I told you already. Why?"

"Well, actually... I think they can't do things by themselves... cause you see, Mimi's ah kinda like unpredictable and ah Matt's sorta you know... slow and high."

"What exactly are you trying to say? We give them a help?"

"Well... something like that."

"Hmm..."

*******************************************************************

Matt took a walk on their subdivision while thinking on what could possibly Mimi wanted to say. If it has something to do with taking back her words. _'Are you scared of losing her?'_ His mind asked him. Matt stopped on his tracks, _'Am I?'_ Then that thought lead him to much deeper thinking. "Scared, huh?" He brought his thumb on his chin and came to think of it. _'Well I certainly don't want to lose her or something...'_ He thought hard of things of what he should do next, like he didn't care the environment around him that time. 

He was in deep thought of what's next, when a raven haired girl in a cute pigtail approached him. She greeted him "Hi!" But he didn't seem to notice her.

"He-lloooo?" She waved her hands in his face to get attention which successfully she got. He looked at her and don't even recognize her.

"Do I know you?"

"No." The girl replied.

"Then why are you bothering me? Can't you see I'm in thoughts?"

"Well... I'm Cecile, I'm just new here and I want you to show me around." Matt glared at her and then... 

*******************************************************************

Are Tai and Sora going to team up well? Who is the new girl in town? What is to become with Mimi and Matt's relationship? Find out on the next chapter.

Thanks for the reviews. Don't forget to review again...


	14. Not Anymore

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But the story, the idea and other stuffs are mine=)  
  
Thanks for the reviews and sorry for not updating for a long time.

  
Note: T.K and Matt are no way related in this story, they're just friends. Matt's the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Ishida and filthy rich. Same as Mimi of Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa. Tai is Matt's best friend and Sora's Mimi's.

Being Engaged With Someone You Don't Even Know !!!

**********************************************************

He was in deep thought of what's next, when a raven haired girl in a cute pigtail approached him. She greeted him "Hi!" But he didn't seem to notice her.

"He-lloooo?" She waved her hands in his face to get attention which successfully she got. He looked at her and don't even recognize her.

"Do I know you?"

"No." The girl replied.

"Then why are you bothering me? Can't you see I'm in thoughts?"

"Well... I'm Cecile, I'm just new here and I want you to show me around." Matt glared at slim and good looking girl then... he turned to his heels and strode off. Although that wasn't being a gentleman at all but he didn't bother just now, cause he got real big problems at the moment... _and its big enough to make my heart hurt._

_'So finally you admitted whole-heartedly that you have a heart for Mimi.'_ Matt's insides thought but just the other part of his 'insides' retorted, _'And who told you that I haven't had a heart for her, huh? And I always have...'_

Matt absent-mindedly kicked a rock on his way and slightly shook his head trying to clear off his mind so that he could think of a better way to solve his problems in far more better way. But on his blank state, he didn't notice that the girl he just met a while kept on staring at him not to mention following him in an annoying way. 

She snapped her fingers in front of him in an effort to make him notice her. "Hello? Anyone inside that coconut shell of yours?" The she knocked on his head playfully with a soft giggle. Well, knocking on someone's head would obviously get once attention, but Matt just gave her death glare,

"Do you mind? I'm in the middle of deep thoughts? Excuse me, will you please... stop bothering me!" He said in a very annoyed tone, his face all red. "Go find someone else who have time for your little pranks!" 

"Ouch! You kinda talk harsh! I'm still a girl you know!" She said then turned her expression into a soft one, "I could really appreciate it if you would talk to me nicer..."

_'Nicer? That's a good start, go and talk to Mimi a little nicer and perhaps you could ask her for another chance... then you could prove yourself to her... that your all worthy for her, unlike that bastard Josh.' _Matt thought which made smile to himself which made Cecile's brow arch think that he's losing some screw in his brain_ '...this guy must've have a big, huge, heavy problem... poor thing.'_

"What are you looking at?" Matt snapped back to reality from his thoughts. 

"Well here you go again! Nicer please..." 

"You want me nicer? Then leave me alone, I have a business to settle for a moment." Then he strode off to the direction back to his house where the love of his life is. He fastened his pace because of his excitement. _'This time I'll get things right...'_

"Looks like fun, so what kind of business that is?" A now very girly voice from behind, still very familiar and..._ annoying_. "Sheesh here you are again." Matt then let out an aggravated breath purposely offending her. The girl stopped dead on her tracks,

"So you really don't want me to follow you, fine! I just thought you need a little help cause I saw you looking desperate so I thought you know... give you a--" But even before she could finish her sentence, Matt cut her out. "Well that's very kind of you, thanks for the concern! So now bye, I'm pretty much better now..."

To the girl that was very rude, so with a heavy face she turned and walk off. Matt just ignored her but then realized that what he did was really rude so he chased her back and asked for an apology. The girl just smiled at him and accepted his apology anyway but with only one condition... and that is to let her go with him. Matt disagreed at first and the girl pouted at her, feeling even guiltier, he agreed... much to his dislike cause he really didn't feel like sharing his personal life to strangers but anyway she looked like there's no harm in her so he just shrugged his worries off.

On their way back to his house, they chatted a lot and Matt thought that the girl wasn't really a nasty one so he considered being 'friendly' at her which consists of listening to her and even joining her pace of walking and also looking and answering her back. 

**********************************************************

When they reached their gate just a few steps away, Cecile noticed Matt tensed a bit. "Something wrong?" She gave him a concerned approach. Then she brought her hands on her hips, "I know those looks! The looks that held any guy who would approach a proposal." Matt grunted.

"You know nothing." He then pretended that he's ignoring her. "Aww c'mon... Like I don't know that look... Tell me whose the lucky girl?" Matt smiled up to her and pointed the window from the second story of the house. "See that? The occupant of that room, she's the one.

Then he looked back at her, "And now I'm going to tell her how I really feel..." His words trailed off. "...And your not included in the picture anymore so can go now!" He declared with a wide grin on his face while Cecile's brow arched, "So you're saying that I have to go and bid a nice good bye?"

"How smart of you..." 

"Ha ha ha very funny. Sorry you cause I'm gonna stay, I'm demanding for an apology for making me leave just like that. And if you still wanna make me go... well I won't go anyway." 

"Is that so?" Matt crossed his arms in front.

"Uh-huh!"

"Well you have to." 

"Fine. Make me!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Might be..." She shrugged a bit.

"You're insane." He grunted.

"What was that?" She cleared her ears in a very annoying way.

"I said you're insane!" Matt slightly raising his tone.

"Come again?" She leaned a little closer.

"Insane!" Now his voice's raised into a yell.

"Pardon me?" She leaned a little more closer then backed away and the next thing Matt knew was the girl's riding his back.

"Get off me!" He moved rapidly through the place so that the girl who is really enjoying her time giving Matt a hard time, would get off him and fast, cause anytime now, he's beginning to lose control of his patience.

**********************************************************

What happened with Tai before Cecile and Matt could even have reach the gate of Ishida's.

"So you love traveling?" Tai confirmed from the other line. They were still talking since the time they ever got a hold onto becoming a helper to Mimi and Matt thing. And to his surprise, he should have been talking to the girl from the other line just a few minutes then bye bye should be the next thing his saying but, everything was obviously the opposite... he's been talking to the girl for about an hour now and he's totally enjoying every moment of it.

"Yeah. I've traveled abroad but I haven't been there." She let out a breath. With the time they spent on talking Sora felt the feeling of being natural with the guy from the other line which she couldn't explain why. '_Maybe because he's ok with Mimi so he's ok too with me... yeah right, that's it.'_ She thought when suddenly an idea popped into her head. "Hey, I could go there!"

"Uh- huh...What!?" Tai didn't really get it, she's coming here?

"Well... I could tell my parents that uh... Mimi wants me to go there and she wants me be by her side. I'm sure they would understand, after all this isn't the first time that I would go to a country all by myself." She informed him.

"Well that's great." Tai said. _'I'm actually going to meet her in personal?'_

"Really? Well it's not too late right? I could arrange my schedules now, already..." Sora paused a minute, _'Wait. I'm getting with it way too fast, he might think that--'_ She broke her thoughts. "Hey Tai, I have to talk to Mimi. I gotta go now, I'll just call her on her personal line, k? So see you soon!" With that she end her call and dialed Mimi's number.

**********************************************************

Mimi recovered from crying, she's now just staring at the ceiling. She's trying to sort things out in her mind. She have to think of her next move. _'I must do something make Matt realize that we're for each other. I have to-- wait! Sora! Right, Sora would be perfect, she'll know what to say... she could help!' _She used the sheets to wipe her face and just when she was recalling Sora's number, the phone rang.

She picked it up and to her luck it was her best friend, Sora. What coincidence, huh? "Sora?" She asked, after the voice from the other line greeted her with a too excited hello. "Oh thank God it's you! I was just about to call you..."

"Mimi, good you're ok now. Tai told me that you weren't feeling good, care to tell?" 

"Oh yeah. Tai? Why, when, how on earth did you know him?" 

"That? I called you but you're not with your cell so he answered it then _'poof'_ we talked, just like that." Sora thought for a moment, she wasn't supposed to be the one telling here, it's supposed to be her friend. "Hey, details?"

"Oh yeah right." Mimi got up from bed to her window looking at the sky but not looking on the ground then she told her the whole thing as fast as she could and when she was finished, she asked Sora what she should do. Sora thought for a while and told her just to be herself and ask Matt once and for all if he like her or not, just like that, right to the heart of the matter. 

But Mimi wasn't listening to her explanations, she heard Matt's voice from below which made her look down. 

"Insane!" She could hear Matt shouted the word. And was not alone, he's with an annoying, ugly, fat girl (according to Mimi's opinion). She narrowed her eyes. 

"Pardon me?" She saw the girl leaned closer to Matt who backed away just a little, but in a swift motion, before she knew, she's on Matt's back which she hasn't done before from the moment she met Matt.

"Get off me!" She heard Matt say, which made her lips curl into a smile. Sora on the other hand, continued talking and stopped, "Mimi? Are you still listening?" No answer. "Mimi? Answer me!"

"I'll call you back later." The she hang the phone. Her smile ever grew wider when she saw Matt trying to get the annoying, fat, ugly girl (from her opinion) but her smile didn't remain for long when the girl and Matt both fell on the ground with the girl on top. She whispered something on Matt's ear.

Matt said something, which looks like "Ok." and they both broke into hysterical laughter. The two of them. That scene made Mimi's heart brake into two, no, into million pieces. _'They look so... so happy together...'_ A tear fell from Mimi's eyes, her once soft, broken expression turned into a cold and bitter one. She remained silent until her lips parted to say the words she would fell for, "No... not anymore."

**********************************************************

Argh! Too many tears... Mimi, what do you mean by that? And what are you planning to do now? Hey, what part do you think that Cecile girl would be playing next or she won't be around for long? Sora and Tai? What's next between them? Matt... this time Tai's correct, you're too slow and very incautious of your actions! So what would you do now? Now that Mimi has cried too many tears? Want to find the answers out? Then read the next chapter that is to be posted after a number of reviews and this time, the next chapter would be on its way VERY soon. So just review, and let me know what you think, k?

Thank you very much for all the reviews...


	15. Not Again!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. But the story, the idea and other stuffs are mine=)  
** Note:** T.K and Matt are no way related in this story, they're just friends. Matt's the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Ishida and filthy rich. Same as Mimi of Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa. Tai is Matt's best friend and Sora's Mimi's.

Being Engaged With Someone You Don't Even Know !!!

**********************************************************

Matt recovered first from their hysterical laughter. He got to his feet and then he reached out a hand for Cecile which the girl took rather cheerfully still laughing a little. Matt's let out another short laugh until he notice that Cecile's looking at something behind his back. He has never seen her face like this before and for sure, whatever it is it's got to be something bad. He turned around just to see a pissed guy with a very untidy hair. Well it's just Tai after all, nothing bad. But why's Cecile still looking a little scared or something cause for sure Tai's not the kind to be afraid of.

"Hey Tai! Don't look at her like that, you scaring her for some reasons." Matt said in a playful tone. But Tai had a stone cold expression on his face and he it didn't even change after Matt joked him even if his joke wasn't really funny at all.

"Who's she?" He asked in a gruff, not even taking his eyes off her, not in a very likeable tone but rather in a interrogating tone. Still not changing his expression, Matt seemed to notice, he chose to be formal cause he would really look stupid if he would keep on kidding him.

"Uh, Cecile meet Tai. Tai meet Cecile." Matt introduced Cecile who smiled at Tai but it didn't turn the other way around. Instead, Tai just eyed her. "C'mon let's go inside." Matt showed the way to Cecile ignoring Tai through passing him by, leaving him alone.

When they got to the living room, one of the maid attended them and asked if she's in any help. Matt just asked for a glass of iced tea and a cup of hot chocolate for Cecile. There was an awkward silence between them but not until Cecile broke the ice. "Was that your brother? He sure is scary. In fairness, you don't look a like at all."

"Nope. We weren't related by blood. He's my best pal. He must've been in a bad mood, he usually jokes around and all cool. There must've been something wrong." Matt just shrugged it off, he hasn't have a clue so why bother. _'Just focus on Mimi.' _

Matt leaned a little closer to Cecile and whispered her something, covering his mouth with the back of his hands. "Uhm- since you're staying here could I ask you something?" He paused and continued after examining her face intently. "As I told you, Mims and I got this problem, I think I have a problem expressing my... you know." Cecile giggled a little at this, she couldn't actually imagine at first that this guy's gonna open up to her, and now... gods, he is!

She opened her mouth to answer, but the words didn't actually come out. Matt waited but she didn't say a word. "So you're enjoying yourself with her. Bringing her here while Mimi's in sorrow. I don't know with you Matt, you're just to hard to dig." Tai threw his hands up in defeat, but then he suddenly remembered Sora... their plan, that's closing the space between Mimi and his best friend.

Matt didn't say a word. _'Mimi's in pain? Oh I have to talk to her...'_ Matt studied the situation, he stood up and was about to head upstairs while formulating a plan right there and then, but Tai stopped him. "If you're thinking that talking to Mimi would be the smartest thing to do well you're wrong. I say you let her there for a while and then you could just talk to her tomorrow, I guess that'll be better."

"Thanks Tai but I've never been this better my whole life!" Said a cheerful voice that came from the stair's direction. It was Mimi in a red shoulder off top and black skirt that ends just below the knees and a black Roman's sandals. Her face doesn't seem to look like she's been crying. Her hair's arranged neatly with curls at the end and got her accessories right in place which added accent in her outfit. "Actually, I'm going-- out." She scanned the area. She saw the stupid, ugly, fat, annoying (all from her point of view) girl sitting coolly at the sofa. _'The nerve!' _She thought angrily.

"Crying huh?" Matt glared at Tai. "And who are you going out with?" He asked her.

"Well it's none of your" she glared at the girl "stupid business anyway. But don't you worry, he's on his way so you'll know anyway." 

"Mimi... I thought... you were..." Tai asked in complete confusion. 

Mimi laughed a little gestured something that looked like hitting him playfully, "Nah! That was nothing... it was just a dust in my eyes, that's why you though I was crying... but look! I'm not!" She faked another laugh. 

Matt's now pissed. _'So I was right after all, she's just playing the craft on me. Thought, I need the courage but I don't... thanks a lot Mimi... I was just about confess then I'll see you right there going out with another guy and argh!!!' _He balled his fist while Mimi sat on the couch just to his opposite.

Mimi eyed the girl like she was a total joke. '_I don't even like her at all... she's fat... ugly... annoying... looks stupid...'_ She thought to the rather slim and good looking girl. _'...and Matt brought her home...'_ She fought the urge to break into tears. _'I must be strong... he mustn't see me crying at all cost... I won't give him that entertainment... humiliating myself like what stupidity I did before.'_

The maid entered the inviting living room with a glass of iced tea on her tray and a cup of hot chocolate. She handed the girl the hot cup a table napkin, and Matt with the glass of iced tea. She asked Mimi and Tai what they want for themselves, Tai shook his head for no while Mimi said that she doesn't want anything until her friend arrives.

Cecile took a small sip on the cup, but she didn't thought that the chocolate was THAT hot. "Ow!" She abruptly said, catching everyone's attention. Matt quickly got her napkin and wiped the chocolate out of lips and chin in a very concerned way causing Mimi to narrow her eyes and Tai look at her in a concern way too, _'This is not good! Matt... what on earth are you doing!?'_ He mentally scolded his friend.

Cecile forced a laugh just to cover her embarrassment, "I didn't thought that was THAT hot!" she forced another. She wasn't actually embarrassed at the scene she made but rather with Matt, who made the effort to wipe the hot liquid off her lips and chin. _'Now he might think that I'm that sly or maybe stupid.'_ Wait! She's thinking what Matt thinks of her, which is not good cause she knows that the guy's have another gal which is gonna go out with another, certainly not with the blond guy beside her, oh she shrugged the thought anyway.

A little more later, nothing happened really important just Mimi sending death glare at the girl and completely ignoring Matt which really took all her guts, cause for her, ignoring the suave way he's drinking his iced tea, his cute face, his neat and tidy hair really challenged her capacity and her control the most. 

Suddenly the maid from outside burst in and stated that there's a guy outside looking for Ms. Tachikawa. Matt glared at the poor maid with his temper in a record breaking, rising up at once. Tai could see through Matt but Mimi didn't. The maid ushered the guest through the room and of all people it was... _Josh_!

"Did I make you wait that long?" Her 'friend' asked. _'So she doesn't really love me after all... that was all a joke. Yeah, Mimi kissed by the other guy was a big deal to you but to her that was heaven! And she really enjoyed being with HIM! HIM! HIM! She's... she's... she's stupid! Yeah so what now? What do you care if she's that, does you opinion matter to her? I think not!'_ Matt thought.

"Oh no no no! I didn't wait that long, after all... you were just on time." 

"Just on time? Just on time? He made you wait for almost an half hour and that was just on time? Well no wonder every guy would want to date you! You're too giving!" Matt blurted out. "And the nerve you got setting a foot on MY house! After everything that you did to me! Taking almost every girl I got, huh? Well anyway that's you! You like what's MINE!" Matt pushed him back on the shoulders.

"Will you stop that! You're like a child! I, I invited him! Got that!? And as far as I'm concern, you're parents told me to feel at home so that includes inviting anyone I like right?" Mimi retorted angrily too, her face all red. When Matt didn't answer, "So just back off!"

Matt fought the urge to punch him square on the face. He hated and hate this guy for a long time now, and Mimi knows it! He told her 'of all people' and she dared invite him here, here in his house! 

"That's ok Mimi, he's just jealous! Jealous that his girls leave him and come to me," He shrugged his shoulders. "maybe because I'm nicer than he is or maybe a LOT better!" Mimi just ignored his comments.

Now that does it. "Get out! Just get out!" Matt pushed him roughly through the door.

"You don't have to lay hands on me! You know what? Your house stinks, I wouldn't last here even an hour so I'm voluntarily going out!" He got out of the door with Mimi pulling him outside. And with one last time, "I got Mimi and you don't have her... I guess that's the best proof!" He shouted back at Matt then slammed the door shut.

Because of his extreme anger, got to the wall and punched it hard. The sight of that guy really angered him plus Mimi, his Mimi with made his anger double. He punched the wall over and over, stopping the moment he saw blood. He stared at his fist, that wasn't really him... not really him. He couldn't feel the pain in his fist but certainly he could feel the pain in his heart.

Tai just stood there, everything happened so fast that he didn't have his chance to back Matt up. He have totally no idea that Josh was Mimi was talking about a while ago. What's wrong with her? Of all people, Josh? He knew Mimi wouldn't dare do that to Matt, to take Josh instead of Matt. But that's what happened. She's out with Josh and Matt's with this Cecile girl he, Matt's best friend don't even know! Is this the end for the two? Will they be out with those two?

Cecile was extremely out of place that time. She doesn't know Josh and she couldn't understand why Matt's over reacting. She was absent mindedly staring blankly at the door. She blinked once, twice, and thrice. Matt's not there. She scanned the place and at once, her hands were on her mouth. She came up fast to Matt, "What happened to your hand? We have to aid it, and fast."

**********************************************************

"You shouldn't have said those to him..." Mimi began while they were on Josh's car. She wasn't looking at him but on the window, outside. She looked tired and her cheerful face a while ago was now all gone and altered with a cold one. Her right hand on her temple while the other one on her lap.

"He started it. You heard him, I did nothing to anger him or something near that. I just defended myself." Josh said so surprisingly calm and sweet. "Anyway, I couldn't blame him... well actually, I couldn't blame anybody who envies me, well just look at me and you'll see perfect ness ..." He then followed it with a laugh.

But Mimi doesn't seem to bother. She was thinking about Matt. He was so angry back there. He hated Josh like his whole life. and then he saw him enter his own house all because of her. But why didn't do anything to her? Mimi was sure that Josh was talking lots of stuffs about Matt, well nasty things but she wasn't actually listening. _'Matt...' _She sighed exasperatedly. _'Enough about him, I'm with Josh... he's the only one I could turn to now, except for Tai, but he wouldn't. Of course, he wouldn't agree on accompanying me some where, he's HIS friend.'_ She sighed again.

Josh noticed that that was Mimi's second time, sighing, he thought that she wants to end the discussion about Matt and start talking about the two of them so he stopped the car at the side. Mimi looked at him, perplexed with questioning eyes. "I know, I'm becoming a little annoying. Sorry. Let's just talk now about US."

"US?" Mimi arched a brow.

"Uh-hmm." He placed his hands with Mimi's left hand and looked her straight into the eyes. 

**********************************************************

Cecile was finish doing Matt's bandage. She has too many questions. She has just stayed with this guy just less than 24 hours but she felt like she know him a lot, well except for a few things... But her feelings with this guy sure is good. She looks at him like she never looked at him before. he wasn't looking at her but at the bandage. He muttered a small thanks and he closed his eyes, laid his back on the seat. She didn't say a word to him, she just let him be for now...

**********************************************************

_'I really think Sora could really help n this... Nothing's getting any better.'_ That was all Tai could think when he saw Matt relax on his seat. He looked away to the window. _'Mimi... where are you now?'_

**********************************************************

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm hoping that you would review on this one... Special thanks to Lil_AnIMe_Luver (Is that correct?)_


	16. Meeting up someone

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. But the story, the idea and other stuffs are mine=)  
** Note:** T.K and Matt are no way related in this story, they're just friends. Matt's the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Ishida and filthy rich. Same as Mimi of Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa. Tai is Matt's best friend and Sora's Mimi's.

Being Engaged With Someone You Don't Even Know !!!

**********************************************************

_ 'I really think Sora could really help n this... Nothing's getting any better.'_ That was all Tai could think when he saw Matt relax on his seat. He looked away to the window. _'Mimi... where are you now?'_

**********************************************************

"US?" Mimi arched a brow.

"Uh-hmm." He placed his hands with Mimi's left hand and looked her straight into the eyes. 

Mimi laughed half way, _'What does he mean US?'_ Mimi's brows slightly arched in a very perplexed way, she has absolutely no idea of what this guy's talking about. "Josh, I- I can't really get it..." Mimi said as she took her hands from him, leaving Josh no choice but to sit up straight and look more serious than ever.

"What do you mean you don't get it? It's so easy... Mimi I thought you like it this way... You know, you and I together." Josh let out the air he's holding for a short time now. "...As a couple."

Mimi was astound for a moment, _'A couple!? Silly guy, he's joking, right?' _With that thought Mimi let out a playful laugh but eventually turned into a hysterical laughter. "You're joking right? Well cause you know, that really helped... that was the first time I laughed that hard this day." Then she looked at him, her smile faded when she discovered that his face wasn't expressing anything that looked liked joking. "Why?"

"Mims, I'm not joking..." He said. He didn't even move from his seat. Mimi seemed to tense at this situation, she has no idea of what's all this going to be. Well she isn't really expecting him to act like this.

"O-K, let's put it this way. Why don't we just forget for a while that we talked about this matter of _'US'_. Let's just enjoy our night out, ok?" She found out that Josh's still waiting more words from her so she continued, "Maybe some other time, will do... you know, everything's still a mess here in my head." She pointing her head.

_ 'What's her problem? Doesn't she want to be my girl? Well, let's have it her way... we'll take this matter some other time.'_ Josh shifted from where he was sitting. "Ok, fine with me." And he focused on the road, and off they go for that night.

**********************************************************

Matt looked at the window from where he was sitting. He then turned his attention with the clock from the wall. The night's getting deeper and deeper by the moment, and she's still not back. The thought that Mimi was with 'him' made his head hurt more. _'But she's the one who like it.'_ His conscience told him.

_ You don't have to worry anymore, she'll be fine...That's the way she like it. I guess, the best thing you'll do is just focus on other things. She doesn't like you, then fine! _

Matt looked back at the window, obvious to him that Cecile was looking at him in a silent way and Tai looking very irritated at the sigh of the girl beside him. 

"I-uh guess that I have to go now... It's getting late!" Cecile said then let out a half laugh. She got to her feet and smiled at Tai who just scowled at her so she just shrugged at him. She turned to Matt and smiled at him, she was taken aback when he smiled back rather sweetly.

He also came to his feet and smiled sweeter to her. "I think you better go, too. And in that case, I shall bring you home then." Matt offered her.

"Mimi's gonna be home soon, I'm sure of it." Tai reminded him.

He turned to his best friend, "Yeah I'm a hundred percent aware of that!" He shrugged his shoulders. "So what? I say she should take her time with _'that'_ guy!" He shot back at him. 

Cecile and Tai, who were unexpected to here that from him, took steps back. "Whoa! Are you alright? A while ago you looked like you're going to kill and now you handling her to him just like that?"

"You know Tai, she's at the right age. She ought to know what she's doing." He turned to Cecile who smiled sweetly at him. Tai glared at her back. "C'mon."

**********************************************************

When Matt and Cecile reached outside, he reached out to his car but Cecile stopped him. "No." She hold his arms to stop him on his tracks. "If it's ok with you, we could walk from here, it's not really that far." She suggested.

Matt shrugged his shoulders, "If you say so." 

They began on their tracks, Cecile clung onto his arms and leaned her head slightly on his shoulders, as they walk into a slow pace. Matt seemed to notice this, he thought for a moment while still walking but just ignored the girl's actuations. He's trying all he could to keep his cool just to make sure that he won't frighten or something the girl beside him.

Walking under the moon, Cecile looked up to see his cute face. Her cheeks turned into a slight shade of pink. His lips were in a slight curl to form a small smile. "Uh- Matt?" She began trying to form a small conversation with him through their way home.

"Hmm?" He said looking at her, just to meet her gaze, still walking.

"Tell me about you." She said sweetly clutching his arms tighter. 

"Me? What about me?"

"Like what you like in a girl." Matt stopped shortly but then continued walking. 

"Well let's see... honestly, I really didn't thought that I would open up to some stranger down the road but look at me, I just did a while ago and now I'm gonna do it again?" She smiled at him.

"What I like in a girl?" He repeated, his mind flashed Mimi's qualities. "I guess... she must be sweet (Cecile smiled at herself while taking mental notes.), thoughtful (Smiles again.), not annoying (Smile fades a little.), cheerful (Smiles again, excitedly.)... I guess that's it and you know the rest..."

"That's it? What about physically?" She asked again while preparing herself for mental notes.

"Physical? Well... slim (Her smile widen.)..." Matt thought more and a flash of Mimi's features appeared in his head. _'Mimi again?' _He frowned a bit, the thought of her with that guy again came cross his head. He thought that the thoughts would just anger him and will just destroy his resolution so he waved the thoughts off his head. "Well I think it's just how the girl carry her looks."

_ 'So he likes girls who carry themselves right, huh'_ She mentally added on her notes. She thought that she should change the subject cause she really don't want Matt to think that she's kinda annoying if she'll dig more, it'll be obvious with her intentions.

Finally they reach her house, She turned to face him at the doorway. "I guess this is for good night."

"Yeah, I guess so..." He paused, waiting for her to go inside, "Night..."

"...Yeah... Night." Cecile said back. "Say Matt, well... thanks for the walk."

"Sheesh. That was uh- nothing." He was about to turned around when Cecile hold his arms, stopping him in his tracks. He turned back again. "Yes?" He thought he saw something in her eyes like she's waiting for him to say something more, but then she suddenly shook his head for no and just smiled at him.

He frowned a bit but still turned away anyway, Cecile frowned a bit when Matt continued to walk away. _'Often times, Matt... you're so... so... clueless...'_ Cecile turned around to face the door and go in when suddenly Matt called her, "Hey Cecile! Can we uh- go out tomorrow. That is... if you're free."

Cecile couldn't believe her ears, Matt just asked her out! "Of course I'm free!"

"I'm free from morning 'till eve so I thought if we could spend the rest of the day tomorrow."

Now she couldn't believe her luck. "That's fine with me! SO tomorrow I'll see you then!"

"Yeah, tomorrow..."

**********************************************************

When Matt returned, he saw Tai standing from the doorway. "What the hell was that crap?" Tai asked his best friend. He don't know anymore what to think or say furthermore. "Matt, I thought I know you already but know what, I'm a hundred percent sure that I don't!" Matt just stood there, wearing no expression on his face. "Yeah! That's it! I'm outta here!" And with that, Tai walk away.

**********************************************************

Three days now, and Matt hasn't still could get himself back into his 'normal' self and still continue his 'dates' with that girl Cecile. While Mimi on the other hand, continue he 'dates' with Josh and Tai isn't exactly sure what she's pulling at. She really looks hard to read. And to make the matters worst, they're not even throwing glances each other even though they're living under the same roof. But that's not all, Tai is really pissed off at the way they treat him. He that makes all the efforts to make them get back together, but them, whose messages from him passes from one ear and goes out from the other. 

He's sitting once more at the Ishida's living room staring at the space before him. Nothing in particular. Then suddenly, his cellphone rang. "Hello?"

"Tai? This is Sora, uh could I ask you a favor?" A feminine voice from the other line that gave him an energy for once this week. At last, someone whom he could turn to, at least. And now, he has something to do, nothing to do with Matt neither with Mimi. Just for Sora and little for himself.

"Sure. What is it?" 

"Actually, I want you to go to this coffee shop. I have a friend there I want you to meet. She's slim and has orange hair."

"What for?"

"She'll tell you when you meet her."

"Ok. Where is this coffee shop?"

Sora told him the location. "It's near the airport where Matt got Mimi. She's to arrive at 7:00pm today."

"Ok."

"Is it really ok with you?"

"Of course, anything for you. And besides, I need air and change atmosphere at least for a while."

"Thanks. You have brown wild hair, right?"

"Yeah... why?"

"Nothing. Hey I gotta go, bye!" The other line died.

"That's a weird call."

**********************************************************

It's 3 minutes before seven. Tai thought for a moment after ordering something, _'How could I not thought about it... I'm meeting a girl with just two clues... orange hair and slim. And to make it even funnier, I don't even know her name. Sora, maybe she's just... well what could she be planning? A girl? Why would she send a girl here, and for what reason? Maybe she's trying to pair me up with someone... Well if that's the case she's a nasty one. But what if the girl could be a heaven sent? Someone who could help me with my problems... well Sora, you're one good girl.'_

Tai somehow stopped his thoughts and glance at his watch. It's already seven by this time. He look around for any signs of the girl Sora's talking to, still no one's turned up yet. That means he'll just have to wait a little bit longer.

Sora looked at her wristwatch, it's already 7:05... _'I just hope he's a patient guy...'_

Tai looked at his watch once again, 7:20 it reads. _'I just hope that this girl's in a hurry in a way...'_

Sora glanced again at her wrist, 7:45. "Oh my God, I hope he hasn't decided to leave yet..." She muttered to herself while she pushed the glass door of some coffee shop not too far from the airport and look around. She couldn't find guy with wild brown hair. But then, in the corner of her eye, she saw from a corner a guy looking at her direction with brown hair! With only one difference, it's all tidy. She walked up to him.

"Excuse me, are you Taichi?" She asked the guy. 

The guy shook his head no, "I'm Martin, sorry. Could you join me with a cup of coffee?"

"Oh no I'm sorry, I'm kinda in a hurry." Sora said. _'Maybe he hasn't got far yet...' _She thought so she went to the door.

Tai got out from the rest room and returned to his table. He's been waiting here for almost about 50 minutes now. He sighed aggravated. 

'Until now, there's no sign of that girl. I don't even know her! Maybe this was all just a... a... play. That's it! Sora' just playing around around! How dare she! I should go... now!' He thought to himself. And went to the door. 

Outside he saw a girl with orange hair, somewhat looking perplexed on which way to go. _'Orange hair? She looks slim to me...'_ Tai thought for a moment, _'Wait! Maybe she could be that girl..._' Tai breathed out. "Um, excuse me? Are you the girl-" When the girl turned, Tai was sure he saw the girl's face lit up, 

"Are you Tai?!?" She interrupted just even before he could finish his question.

"Uh... yes... I-uh was wondering if you're the girl So-" but even before he could continue his words, the girl's arms flung across him, for a tight hug. _'Now what? I don't even know this girl... but her voice seemed familiar...'_

**********************************************************

Good thing, Tai manage to meet up with the girl. What will happen next, with Mimi and Matt? Will they ever manage to be together? Especially now that Tai has a partner? Will Tai and Sora's plan would work up between Mimi and Matt? Watch out for the next chapter to find out! Please review!

Sorry for the very, very delay post of this chapter, I thought I posted this already. Thanks for the reviews, everyone!


	17. My friend's arrived!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. But the story, the idea and other stuffs are mine=)  
** Note:** T.K and Matt are no way related in this story, they're just friends. Matt's the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Ishida and filthy rich. Same as Mimi of Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa. Tai is Matt's best friend and Sora's Mimi's.

Being Engaged With Someone You Don't Even Know !!!

**********************************************************

"Are you Tai?!?" She interrupted just even before he could finish his question.

"Uh... yes... I-uh was wondering if you're the girl So-" but even before he could continue his words, the girl's arms flung across him, for a tight hug. _'Now what? I don't even know this girl... but her voice seemed familiar...'_

**********************************************************

"Heavens! I thought I have to spend my night with no company at all!" Said the girl with a wide grin after broke from her tight hug with the guy before him. _'I didn't thought... this guy's... this cute.'_

_'That voice...'_ whispered Tai's mind. "Uh, are you the girl that Sora told me to meet up? Hi, I'm Taichi, you can call me Tai for short. And you are?" he extended his hand to the girl for a hand shake.

"Silly," The girl said with a soft giggle. "It's me, Sora." She introduced herself.

"So- Bu- How- I thought-" Tai immediately felt embarrassment and he couldn't help but to feel awkwardness. _'If only I have known that I would meet up with Sora... Oh, and I don't even have the slightest clue. Why haven't I thought about things like this to come... God, I didn't think she would look like this, she's so damn pretty.'_

"I'm glad you're surprised, at least my plans did work after all. And oh, by the way, I'm so sorry about to great delay. I made you wait for soooo long!" 

"It's alright. At least you're here now... and safe." 

**********************************************************

Tai brought Sora to Ishida's Residence. "Where's Mimi? I thought she's staying here, isn't she?" Sora asked Tai with her sight all over the house. Examining it. _'So this is where Mimi's staying at...I could see this place's extremely nice.' _She scanned the whole place until her eyes caught up with the wall clock hanging at the wall. I reads 8:46 now in the evening. She returned her gaze at Tai just behind her. "It's 8:46 in the evening now, where's everybody?"

"Mimi's with Josh, AGAIN. Matt, I'm sure he's with the chick Cecile he got. The parents are gone, definitely the reason why they have all these freedom. The maids are just right there somewhere in this house. And me, I'm always the one who gets all trouble patching those two together back again." He told Sora to take a seat just beside him at the couch. "This house is pretty big as you can see but, it's almost always empty."

"I see. So being Matt's best bud, wasn't that easy huh?" She asked him as she relaxed a little at his side. 

"It's not like that. He just don't pay attention to almost every piece of advise that give him. He gets really stubborn most of the time." He sighed. Sora could almost feel Tai's bitterness in his voice. 

"You need not to worry anymore, I can help you out with Mimi and Matt. After all, that's what I really came here for." Sora placed a warm hand at his in his lap with comforting eyes. Tai return back his gazes to Sora and with their face so close like it's only a few centimeters apart...

"Sora?!?" Shrieked a sweet feminine voice. Sora and Tai quickly as they could broke their very small distance, just to find a very excited Mimi jumping on the couch to Sora for big friendly and warm hug.

"Mimi!" Too late for warning, Mimi has already landed on both of them mostly all of her weight on Tai. _'Ouch!'_

"Sora! It's really you, then! Oh my gosh! Why didn't you even give me a notice that you're coming over?" She then turned to Tai. "Oh So I guess that you're the one who got her for me, you're so great Tai. Thank you very much, unlike your..." Her voice trailed off.

"Unlike your what?" A new masculine voice from the doorway said, Sora spun her head around to find a good looking guy with blonde hair. _'So this must be Matt then... Oh no this doesn't look good.'_

"So you're back." Mimi got up from the couch to take on Matt. "How did your date went? Pretty fine I guess." Even though she remembered Cecile once more, the thought of Sora here with her isn't good enough to ruin her night.

"It's none of you're business. Who is she?" Matt asked abruptly. 

"Uh, oh yeah, she's Sora... remember? She's my best friend." Mimi introduced Sora to Matt and Matt introduced himself to Sora, for respect. 

"I can see Mimi likes you here, so you can stay here as long as you want." Matt informed Sora. 

"Really? Well then that's great. Come on Sora, have the other room next to mine." After thanking Matt, Sora went on with Mimi upstairs leaving Matt and Tai alone in the living room.

**********************************************************

Matt plopped down on the couch very tired. He brought his hands up to his temples for a massage. Tai, seeing this asks Matt what's the matter and where has he been.

"My head hurts, very, very much..." He merely replied.

"Why? Something bad happened? Wait I'll get some medicines to ease the pain." After Tai got back with a glass of water and some tablets of medicine, he sat beside his best friend to join him as company.

Matt took the medicines and once again, his face took the aura of seriousness. "You asked a while ago... where did I go and why my head hurts. I'll tell you why." Tai shifted at his seat to listen to Matt more closely this time. "I went out Cecile, as usual, just like what we often do... we go out, watch movies, eat and go somewhere else. But this night's different, and you won't believe what had just happened and what she had just told me..." Matt informed his friend.

********************************************************** 

What happened to Matt? What did the girl told him while he was out with him? What's up with Mimi? Sora and Tai, are they going to be any better? Can they get the other two together? Find out in the next chapter. 

Thank you to everyone who reviewed at the last chapter. Review at this chapter again.


	18. Shucks! What a revelation!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. But the story, the idea and other stuffs are mine=)  
** Note:** T.K and Matt are no way related in this story, they're just friends. Matt's the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Ishida and filthy rich. Same as Mimi of Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa. Tai is Matt's best friend and Sora's Mimi's.

Being Engaged With Someone You Don't Even Know !!!

**********************************************************

"My head hurts, very, very much..." He merely replied.

"Why? Something bad happened? Wait I'll get some medicines to ease the pain." After Tai got back with a glass of water and some tablets of medicine, he sat beside his best friend to join him as company.

Matt took the medicines and once again, his face took the aura of seriousness. "You asked a while ago... where did I go and why my head hurts. I'll tell you why." Tai shifted at his seat to listen to Matt more closely this time. "I went out Cecile, as usual, just like what we often do... we go out, watch movies, eat and go somewhere else. But this night's different, and you won't believe what had just happened and what she had just told me..." Matt informed his friend.

**********************************************************

"So what made you come here?" Mimi asked her friend Sora while they where lying in the bed with their backs in the air. "I'm sure you wouldn't just come here with no reasons at all."

"Actually, the reason why I came here is all because I miss you so much." Was all Sora wanted to say but when she met the eyes of her best friend she couldn't end it up all just there. "Okay, okay, okay... I guess you know me too well so I can't lie no more, I'm really here because I thought you're becoming too lonely here and I thought of accompanying you here." She half confessed. Of course that's not all, she wanted to repair her friend's heart and bring her friend back to the guy she is really for, before she ends up with the wrong guy, the worst situation she could possibly get into.

"Oh..." Mimi uttered in a very small voice. "That's uh, kind of you Sora... I really uh appreciated it... Thanks!" Mimi tried as much as she could to hide the doubt in her tone. Of course she doesn't believe her friend's excuse. It was just that she thinks that it is wrong to accuse her friend of something she wasn't really sure of. "So, when are you planning to go back?"

"Ouch!" She acted hurt and placed her hand in her chest, and plastered a 'hurt' expression on her face. "Sounds like you want me to go back so badly! Don't you want me here!?" She raised her tone a little higher. 

But of course Mimi, who has become a very close friend to Sora knew that this was just an act, and therefore ignored her play. "Sora... You know very much that, its not what I mean!" She wanted to clear that just to make sure her friend won't get her wrong.

"I know, I know but you sound very strange like you become somebody else. C'mon, what happened to you? It's not like Japan has a different air and you just transformed to something else..." Sora leaned closer to Mimi and grinned at her. "C'mon, I'm thirsty for information... C'mon tell me something about Matt." Of course she knows what's been happening all along but she still want to find out everything from her friend's point of view... just to make sure the plots in her mind would go on smoothly. She know too well that Mimi would suspect something if she would just jump into actions without even knowing it.

"Matt?" Mimi was startled for a moment. "He's... nice." She informed her friend. She saw Sora raised a brow at her, as if telling her, That-is-it?-Well-tell-me-more, but she just let out a sigh. "Hey why don't you rest for a while... I think, you need it now..." She suggested to her friend. Sora was about to talk again when she opened her mouth but Mimi thought of something very fast to divert the topic to something. Just to escape the topic, for now. "Water? I guess you really need a glass of water... Wait here, I'll get one for you." Mimi stood fast for where she laid and went out of the door.

Sora seemed shocked for moment. "Whoa! Where did she get the idea of water?" She shrugged her shoulders and tried to think for a moment, _'Oh well, at least I could rest for now... Yeah, Mimi's right, I really need a rest. So that tomorrow I could start my plans... the real reason why I came here. Here in Japan. Hehehehe...'_ She thought with a dreamy smile on her face.

**********************************************************

Back to Tai and Matt...

Matt took the medicines and once again, his face took the aura of seriousness. "You asked a while ago... where did I go and why my head hurts. I'll tell you why." Tai shifted at his seat to listen to Matt more closely this time. "I went out Cecile, as usual, just like what we often do... we went out, watched movies, ate and went somewhere else. But this night's different, and you won't believe what had just happened and what she had just told me..." Matt informed his friend.

"Well c'mon, don't leave me hanging here, tell me...NOW!" It was almost a command from Tai. He's obviously itching for details. He 's beginning to hate it went Matt's going to hang him in the middle.

"Ok, ok, ok... Well you gotta understand my part taking this thing isn't nice at all! She just told me that she loves me! Well can you believe that!" Matt told him.

Tai who was so itchy a while ago fell dumb stricken. "Well, what else do you expect?" He said after recovering from Matt's news. Of course he knew all along that this thing would come sooner or later, he was just surprised that, well a little sooner than he expected. "With the treatment you're showing her," He paused for a while to look at his friend then he looked away anyway. "It isn't impossible to make her feel that way!" Then he gave Matt a 'You-should-have-known-that!' look.

"Whoa Tai! You know I'm clueless about things, specially on his maddening subject..." Matt excused himself. "And as a matter of fact, it wasn't really my fault anyway... I didn't really show her something like I love her or anything, its like we're just friends hanging out with each other."

"Yeah like she's feeling that way too." Tai's now feeling a little more exasperated, specially in situations like this when his friend's trying to be innocent or worse like he's just excusing himself from some mistake that he'd done. "And oh yeah, you're always clueless... Even about who you really like."

Matt looked to him immediately.

"Of course, I'm talking about Mimi. You know, and we both know that she's a nice girl. And look what you're doing to her. Just completely ignoring her. You don't know what you're missing." Tai told him.

"Believe me Tai, I do." Matt told him and then he gave him an assuring look. 

**********************************************************

Outside Sora's door where Mimi's back was leaned on...

She let out a sigh of relief. "I don't want to talk about Matt for now." Then she stood straight ready to head for the kitchen. _'Why don't I want to talk about Matt... Is it because I hate him for choosing another girl over me... or is that I would just miss him... so much more like I miss him, now?'_ She let out an exasperated sigh, when she remembered the saying...**The More You Hate, The More You Love**. _'What now? Hate and love him...? Well I guess I still do and I always...'_ Thoughts trailed off when she heard two familiar voices talking while she was walking on the hall, obviously from Matt and Tai.

_"And oh yeah, you're always clueless... Even about who you really like."_ The voice told her that it belongs to Tai. She waited for a moment to hear what he's talking to would say but then Tai followed again. _"Of course, I'm talking about Mimi. You know, and we both know that she's a nice girl. And look what you're doing to her. Just completely ignoring her. You don't know what you're missing."_ She smiled to herself. _'__Shucks Tai, that was kind of you...'_

_"Believe me Tai, I do."_ Now she heard the other voice, which she's a hundred percent belongs to Matt, the voice that she couldn't really just forget. Now she could feel her cheeks getting red. _'So Matt still knows that I'm better than the girl she's going out with... and he misses me.'_ But she heard him say something that even made her happier.

"And I still care for her, even though I don't show it much." She heard him pause for a while, then he continued. "And I _still_... I still love her."

**********************************************************

Now Mimi knows that Matt misses her and still cares for her. And most of all she heard him say that he loves her... Will this make things easier for Sora and Tai to get them together again? But the question is **HOW**? But then again, what will they do about Josh and Cecile? Will they give way for them when time comes... or they would fight for their love?

Find out on the next chapter that will be released... **soon**.


	19. Relax anyone?

I'm really, really sorry for not updating for a very very long time... I thought no one's interested in my story anymore, so I didn't bother to look at my account on ff.net... Anyway, I was so bored a while ago and I couldn't think of anything to do so I thought of checking my account again. There I found reviews on my most recent chapter; thus, motivating me to post this next chapter. Thank you very much for those who kept on reviewing in my story and also to those who has just recently read my fic and thought of reviewing.=)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. But the story, the idea and other stuffs are mine=)  
** Note:** T.K and Matt are no way related in this story, they're just friends. Matt's the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Ishida and filthy rich. Same as Mimi of Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa. Tai is Matt's best friend and Sora's Mimi's.

Being Engaged With Someone You Don't Even Know !!!

**********************************************************

_"And oh yeah, you're always clueless... Even about who you really like."_ The voice told her that it belongs to Tai. She waited for a moment to hear what he's talking to would say but then Tai followed again. _"Of course, I'm talking about Mimi. You know, and we both know that she's a nice girl. And look what you're doing to her. Just completely ignoring her. You don't know what you're missing."_ She smiled to herself. _'Shucks Tai, that was kind of you...'_

_"Believe me Tai, I do."_ Now she heard the other voice, which she's a hundred percent belongs to Matt, the voice that she couldn't really just forget. Now she could feel her cheeks getting red. _'So Matt still knows that I'm better than the girl she's going out with... and he misses me.'_ But she heard him say something that even made her happier.

"And I still care for her, even though I don't show it much." She heard him pause for a while, then he continued. "And I _still_... I still love her."

**********************************************************

_'Matt... he- he loves me?' _She thought while a smile begins to form on her face. Her heart is now beating fast. "I got to tell this to Sora!" She said silently to herself, not wanting to make any noise that would catch the two's attention. She raced to her friend's room and she hysterically...

"SSSOOORRRAAA!!!"She almost scream, bursting into her friend's bed, which is currently occupied by girl lying on it... having a nice time, well... until she stepped on it and began jumping on it, shaking her-- really!

"What's the big idea?" Sora asked. A big smile on her face. She couldn't help, seeing her friend all happy like this, but to smile and join her friend with her crazy like act. 

"You're not going to believe what I just found out!" She began as she's still jumping on the bed. "You-know-it's-like-I've-never

-really-thought -of-it-this-way-that-he-likes-me-this-much-and-not-just-that--he-loves-me!!-Can-you-believe-that?-All-the

-while-I-thought-he's-a-numb-cute-guy-that-doesn't-feel-a-thing-for-me-even-a-little-but-now...uh!!!-Look-at-how-the-thing-has-

turned!!!-It's-quite-perfect-and-a-little-too-much-from-what-I-have-expected...AHHH!!!" She said excitedly, then immediately took in breaths before she smiled at her friend. 

"Whoa! say it all over again, i didn't get it!" Sora said, now's getting more curious that ever at her friend's reaction on something that she think has something to do with the blonde guy that is also living under the same roof.

"I said--" Mimi began but before she could continue, the door flew open like a BANG! The girls almost jump out of their skin with the sudden burst of the door, revealing two guys obviously under a big, huge, rush!

"Wha- what happened?!" Tai asked almost immediately after he entered. Matt frantically scanned the whole room and hurried to the bathroom, and when he got out, "What is it?" Matt looked at Mimi straight into the eyes. She lowered her gaze as a blush creep into her face, and she just got redder with the thought of what she has just found out.

Matt stepped a few more until he's just an inch away. "Mimi?"

Mimi could feel the heat now on her face. _'He's close...' _Matt almost closed the space between them, he just couldn't understand why she just heard Mimi scream and now, she's just all silent. _'...soooo close...' _She thought more.

Sora became impatient by just looking at the situation, to her friend who just created a scene and now all silent... Now she just wanted a time with her friend alone to find out what's going on...

"Uh... we're just talking on some girl things and through our... uh, conversations... I uh... got her way too excited... causing her to burst out... uh her uhm... feelings. That's all! Could please get out now?" She saw her friend got down from the bed. "You don't want to listen in our conversation now, do you?"

"Yeah right! We're kinda little tired, aren't we Tai?" Matt told his friend with a grin. 

"We are?" Matt elbowed him. "Oh yeah we are."

"Tired?!" Sora raised a brow as an idea suddenly popped in his head. "So you need to relax then? Hey! Why don't we have a beach outing then?" 

"Beach?" Mimi asked her friend. Yeah its beach and so what? But hey! Why beach? What's with Sora, she just came here!

"Yeah! You heard me right! C'mon guys... you told me that you're tired, and you need to relax. Well this is the perfect option for you."

Matt thought of it for a moment. "What do you think Tai?"

"Me? Well why not."

"Well I guess its ok with me... if its ok with Mimi."

"Me?" Mimi asked although she felt kinda delighted, that Matt's sort of showing her that he cares of what she's thinking. "It's ok with me."

"So it's settled then!" Sora exclaimed with a mysterious glint in her eyes that matt couldn't help but notice specially when the glint's directed to his best friend's direction. 

_'Something's going on around here, between the two...'_ Matt couldn't help to think.

**********************************************************

So Matt notices something is going on between the two, but what's more is that things are looking better in Mimi and Matt's case. Will their trip's gonna cause them good or something else? What is Sora planning anyway? Tai, are you thinking of helping Matt and Mimi out or how to ask Sora out? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who interviewed. Please do tell me if you're still interested with the story. Please review! 


	20. When parents talk about their child

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. But the story, the idea and other stuffs are mine=)  
** Note:** T.K and Matt are no way related in this story, they're just friends. Matt's the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Ishida and filthy rich. Same as Mimi of Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa. Tai is Matt's best friend and Sora's Mimi's.

**Being Engaged With Someone You Don't Even Know !!!**

This is a **MIMATO**!

**********************************************************

"Good thing we made it inside just the time it starts raining." Mr. Tachikawa said to his wife who is just sitting by the window, watching outside as the rain began to pour heavily on the glass window. He just came out from work and here he is, with his wife after a long day of work. He let out a sigh of relief and went to his wife and placed his hands by her shoulders. _'Something isn't right...'_ He thought to himself as he could see his wife's face without even the smallest shade of joy.

"What's the matter?" Still, he got no answer from her. She continued staring outside, watching as the heavy rain fall down. "How am I supposed to know what's wrong if you're not answering me?" He continued to ask her with his voice still gentle as ever, as if comforting her to ease her of her sorrow.

"Mimi." At last she made herself say it. He's a little confused. Mimi? What's wrong with Mimi this time? Well, the last time they know is that they left her at the Ishida's and she'll be staying there for their little bonding. 

"Dear, Mimi's fine. She's just there at the Ishida's and will be staying there until they got to know each other better." He looked up to watch the same scene his wife has gotten interested with. "You don't have to worry about her, I know she's doing just--"

"Just what?" Mrs. Tachikawa broke his sentence off, looking at him with eyes near to tears. "Just fine?" Then she stood up. "You're thinking she's just fine after all the pressure we put her into?" She began to rise her tone. "You're acting as if she's not your daughter!"

"And what are you trying to say? That I'm not being a good father to her?" He too raised his tone, trying to be the equal of hers. "We both know that WE put her into her situation and it wasn't all because of me! So if if your saying that I'm no good for a father, well then you're no good for a mother too!" That's it! He's already flooded with anger. How dare she not to understand what he's been to? He's been out to work and now she'll just throw this discussion to him all at once?

Tears are now flowing at her cheeks. "Don't you tell me that! I've cared for her better than you cared for her!"

"Ahhh so now I'm not good cause you're better? C'mon, why don't you just tell me what you want?" His hands are flying in all direction. _She can't tell me that! I've given both of them everything! And when I say everything thing, I meant it EVERYTHING-- they can't just tell me--_His thoughts are cut short when she told her that...

"I want her back, to us. And out of that engagement."

"What?"

"You heard me. I want her out of that situation we put her into." She finished then she went out of the room still, the guilt of putting her one and only daughter into such situation. _I'm very very sorry Mimi..._ was all that she could think about.

**********************************************************

"Me?" Mimi asked although she felt kinda delighted, that Matt's sort of showing her that he cares of what she's thinking. "It's ok with me."

"So it's settled then!" Sora exclaimed with a mysterious glint in her eyes that matt couldn't help but notice specially when the glint's directed to his best friend's direction. 

_'Something's going on around here, between the two...'_ Matt couldn't help to think.

"So when do we leave?" Mimi asked them.

"Well..." Sora thought for a while, _I couldn't be planning this! I'm just a Newbie at this place!_ "Tai will be the one planning that!" 

Tai caught his temple with his other hand on his hips. "Why me?"

Matt scanned the room for a clock to find out that its so late at night, so they might as well get out of the room now to give the girls time for a rest. "I think, we should talk about this tomorrow, you girls need to rest now." He dragged Tai out of the room who's just disagreeing terribly at his new department.

"Right!" Sora agreed with Matt and as soon as the two's out of the room, she shut the door and locked it. She then turned to her best friend, with a grin. "Spill it!" And they both ran to the bed and the brunette began to spill her fresh news to friend who's listening very attentively, obviously interested with her love life.

"So that explains the excitement huh?" A blush crept in to the cheek of the small brunette with the other girl's comment. "But you really sure that he means it, I mean..."

"Silly! Of course he's the one who said it! And did I mention that he already missed me and he--"

"Cares for you?" Sora finished the sentence for the other girl. "Yeah. Almost a hundred times now." She said with a mix of a bit exaggeration. They both laughed at that. 

"Hey Sora! I guess we better go sleep now, I mean, the night's not getting any younger now. I should go now, ok? We'll talk more tomorrow. I still have many stories in store, let's save some for tomorrow, k?" With that she stood up with smile still on her face and bid her special friend goodnight which the other girl said to her too. 

**********************************************************

So the parents miss their daughter, Mimi huh? What will they do about it? Will dad step down and agree with mom? Sora and Tai seems to have a little problem with their small getaway, when she doesn't know the place so much and Tai, well Tai really has no clue onto the info. Looks like Matt's getting better with Mimi this time, when will he ever decide to tell Mimi what he really feels... I say he better tell her soon before its too late.

On the next chapter: What if Mimi's parents surprise them with a visit? 

Thank you again for all of the readers of this story and most specially to those who reviews. Review again and tell me what you think. 


End file.
